Dreams and Spirals
by naomeresponsabilizo
Summary: Sirius - Regulus. "A recordação da felicidade já não é felicidade; a recordação da dor ainda é dor." Lord Byron; Fic vencedora do II Challenge de Vampiros e do II Challenge de Obsessão do Fórum 3 Vassouras. Prêmio Especial: Melhor Plot Vamps.
1. Chapter 1

Capa: http(dois-pontos)/i200(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com/albums/aa191/evoluxa/espiraiscopy(ponto)jpg

Sinopse: _"A recordação da felicidade já não é felicidade; a recordação da dor ainda é dor."_(Lord Byron)

Ship: Sirius Black/ Regulus Black (Slash-incest)

**N/A:**

Fic escrita principalmente para o II Challenge de Vampiros do Fórum 3 Vassouras, mas também enviada para o II Challenge de Obsessão.

_Aos leitores:_

Bom a fic é UA e, por isso, não considera a existência de ninguém chamado Harry Potter. Nem Marauders, nem Voldemort, nem mais ninguém que não seja da família Black. Eles não são bruxos, embora, curiosamente, eles tenham um elfo doméstico porque eu simplesmente adoro a devoção do Kreacher pelo Reg. . Bastante uncannon, então idades e mortes também não contam aqui! Talvez um pouco de OOC, mas ai vai da visão que cada um tem dos personagens...

Contém Crossover com a série Twilight escrita por Stephenie Meyer e, por isso, traz personagens que não pertencem ao universo de HP, o que pode confundir um pouco quem não conhece a série. Quanto a spoilers, acho que ninguém que já tenha lido Twilight/Crepúsculo deve ser preocupar em ter surpresas estragadas. Existe um quote de New Moon, mas ele está bastante diluído na fic, sem contar nada sobre o livro original, ainda que muitos acontecimentos no livro tenham, de certa forma, influenciado no enredo desta fic.

É uma fic slash e incest, então não é recomendada para que não gosta do estilo/orientação/ship.

E por hoje é só pessoal!

XD

**DREAMS AND SPIRALS**

_**Prólogo**_

Subia as escadas calmamente. A madrugada era sempre a melhor parte do dia naquela casa. Ninguém à vista para ordenar ou julgar coisa alguma. De madrugada eu poderia simplesmente vagar pela casa o quanto quisesse ou ir a cozinha e pedir a Kreacher para preparar-me o que me desse vontade de comer ou beber. Ele nunca recusava, não importava quão avançadas iam as horas. Para mim, ele sempre estava pronto para fazer uma gostosa xícara de café quente com biscoitos.

E, com o frio que andava fazendo nos últimos dias, este era um pedido constante nas minhas noites insones. O aroma daquele café gostoso – importado diretamente da América do Sul porque era o mais cheiroso e saboroso – trazia boas lembranças e abria ótimos precedentes. O problema era convencê-lo a preparar _duas_ xícaras de café e _duas_porções de biscoitos. _Ele_ definitivamente precisava aprender a lidar com elfos um pouco melhor...

Quando cheguei ao corredor dos quartos, uma tosse forte seguida de um sonoro palavrão me avisou que não precisaria acordá-lo para nosso lanche noturno. Enquanto me aproximava, escutei o som de uma porta se abrindo com violência. Esperei vê-lo colocar a cabeça para fora do quarto e estragar a pequena surpresa que preparei para nós, mas isso não aconteceu. Não era a porta de entrada do quarto que fora aberta. Suspirei aliviado e segui meu caminho.

Nossos quartos eram posicionados de frente um para o outro no longo corredor do nosso andar. Meu quarto à direita, o quarto dele à esquerda. Parei entre as portas, pensando em qual dos quartos seria melhor fazermos nosso lanche. Deveria chamá-lo ao meu quarto ou levar a bandeja diretamente para o dele? Antes que eu me decidisse, mais alguns tossidos curtos e secos, seguidos de outro palavrão. Ri, pensando que ele realmente precisava dar um jeito naquela boca-suja. Talvez, _eu_ devesse me voluntariar para limpá-la...

A porta que havia sido aberta se fechou com ainda mais violência, tirando-me dos devaneios a respeito da boca de meu irmão. Havia ruídos difusos dentro do quarto, como se ele o estivesse revirando à procura de algo. Pela extrema falta de cuidado com barulhos denunciadores, presumi que ele devia estar realmente irritado. Em geral, ele era sempre cuidadoso para não acordar mais ninguém...

Acabei decidindo ir para o quarto dele. Ele provavelmente precisaria de ajuda para arrumar a bagunça que estava fazendo. Abri a porta e me assustei, ao ver que o quarto estava ainda mais revirado do que eu imaginava: roupas pelo chão, a cama desfeita, objetos pessoais jogados por todos os lados. Sirius estava agachado ao lado da cama, procurando algo debaixo dela.

_ O que, raios, você está fazendo? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui perguntar.

_ Nada que seja da sua conta. Vá para o seu quarto. – Ele respondeu.

Resolvi ignorar a grosseria. Ver a fumaça do café quente subir, formando sublimes espirais, e inalar aquele cheiro delicioso de café me deixava de muito bom humor, para permitir que o mau humor dele interferisse nos meus planos. E obviamente teria mesmo que ser no meu quarto, já que o dele estava uma completa zona.

_ Ok. Vou levar a bandeja para lá... – Respondi, calmamente.

_ Regulus... – Ele chamou, com um fio de voz que eu quase não escutei. Ele provavelmente iria se desculpar, mas eu não precisava forçá-lo a isso.

_ Não demore! – Eu o cortei, virando as costas e dirigindo-me para o meu quarto. – E, por favor, pare de tentar demolir seu quarto. Além de todo esse barulho desnecessário, mamãe vai ficar uma fera quando ver isso. Você sabe que Kreacher não vai ajudá-lo porque você não aprende nunca a tratar o pobre elfo com decência...

Um forte arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando um vento frio e cortante correu pelas duas portas abertas. As espirais do café foram varridas para longe pelo vento e um outro cheiro invadiu minhas narinas. Ele estava louco? Por que deixar a janela aberta com aquele frio? Virei-me, pronto para reclamar, mas congelei com a visão que tive. A janela continuava aberta, mas agora o ar passava por ela com dificuldade porque Sirius estava parado diante dela. Com uma grande mala de couro, na qual eu não havia reparado até ali, na mão.

_ O que é isso? Aonde você pensa que vai? – Meus pensamentos ficaram turvos e confusos. Meus pés não despregaram do chão do corredor por mais que eu quisesse correr até ele e tirar aquela mala de sua mão.

_ Embora. – Foi tudo o que ele disse, antes que eu compreendesse o insano motivo para a janela aberta: Sirius passou agilmente as pernas para fora dela e sumiu na noite fria.

A bandeja caiu, derramando todo o seu conteúdo. O piso absorveu rapidamente o líquido quente, impregnando a madeira de lei com aquele cheiro característico. A partir daquele momento, o cheiro do café seria, para mim, sinônimo de dor.

------

I hope you like it!

XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Numb**_

Depois daquela noite fria, nada mais fora o mesmo. As duas primeiras semanas foram inteiramente pontuadas por uma espera cada vez mais desesperada. O cheiro de café, ainda impregnado no chão de madeira dentro do quarto, escapava por baixo da porta trancada e me assolava todas as vezes que eu tentava sair para o corredor, relembrando sua partida abrupta.

Estávamos no ápice do inverno e os dias, sempre frios e escuros naquela época do ano, pareciam ainda mais negros e sem vida, como se uma noite eterna e sombria tivesse se abatido sobre aquela casa e sobre minha vida. Não que antes da partida de Sirius, o número 12 de Grimmauld Place tivesse algum tipo de "luz e calor", nem perto disso. Mas, até então, tudo o que eu precisava para manter a minha sanidade mental era a simples presença dele ali, em especial a noites insones que passávamos juntos, rodeados pelo sabor e pelo aroma do _nosso_ café.

Bastava a certeza de que só precisava dar alguns passos para fora de meu quarto e entrar no dele para eu me sentir iluminado e aquecido pela luz e o calor _dele_. Sem ele lá, eu, que sempre fora – na medida do possível para um membro da Família Black – um garoto até mesmo alegre e vivo, tornei-me rapidamente amargurado e depressivo. Fiquei trancado no meu quarto, esperando. Apenas esperando. Sem deixar morrer dentro de mim a esperança de que, logo, eu veria meu irmão de novo. De que, logo, ele perceberia a loucura que havia cometido e que voltaria para casa...

Nessa espera inútil e despropositada, o primeiro mês se passou, mas a minha esperança de que ele poderia simplesmente aparecer à porta de meu quarto avisando que estava de volta não esmoreceu. Ele _tinha_ que voltar. Nem uma mísera molécula de mim aceitava a, cada vez mais óbvia, possibilidade de que ele não voltaria. Minha mente tentava me enganar, argumentando que Sirius sempre fora um rebelde, que sempre gostara de desafiar regras e valores, mas nunca fizera nada realmente _definitivo_...

Mas, ainda que não aceitasse, no fundo, eu sabia que sair de casa era provavelmente um dos sonhos mais antigos de meu irmão. Nossa família sempre representou ao máximo tudo que ele odiava e combatia, e ele próprio nunca foi o exemplo de filho perfeito para os padrões da família Black. Este fardo, na verdade, era meu. Mas eu sempre me confortei com a idéia de que ambos estávamos satisfeitos assim, ele brigando e se revoltando contra tudo e contra todos, enquanto eu seguia, sempre mantendo as aparências.

Até então, parecia que ele conseguia conciliar sua rebeldia idealizada com a permanência naquela casa, e eu me permitia o luxo de acreditar que muito disso era por minha causa. Ainda que ele afirmasse, sempre transbordando de sarcasmo e ironia, que era por causa do carinho materno, do ótimo atendimento dos serviçais e do enorme estoque de café que tínhamos na despensa. Em ocasiões como estas, eu apenas ria, sabendo que ele só dizia isto para deixar claro que era a minha pessoa que o prendia ali, sem necessariamente confessar tal pensamento. E, até então, isto parecia bastar.

No segundo mês, ainda confinado em meu quarto, meu coração falhava uma batida cada vez que alguém batia a minha porta. A esperança dentro de mim voltava a transbordar, acreditando que ele finalmente havia voltado, para logo em seguida murchar impiedosamente quando via que era outra pessoa qualquer que não meu irmão. Eu sabia que ele havia partido, mas meu cérebro – ou talvez fosse meu coração – recusava-se a acreditar nisso.

E eu segui sofrendo dessa forma pelos meses seguintes. Assim como o cheiro do café derramado naquela noite dissolvia-se por trás da porta fechada, assim também a esperança foi sendo corroída, pouco a pouco, durante o decorrer dos dias. O frio, que ele e eu tanto apreciávamos – principalmente quando podíamos desfrutar dele juntos –, logo foi substituído pelo cheiro do pólen e flores por todos os lados. Mas, naquele ano, aquele cheiro característico, que era, até então, meu segundo aroma favorito, não me pareceu ter nada de diferente.

O aumento da temperatura também não surtiu efeito em mim, pois o frio que sentia vinha de dentro. A luz intensa do verão não foi suficiente para me aquecer e iluminar. Para mim, o inverno permanecia, pois sem meu sol particular nada mais poderia ser "claro" ou "quente". Tudo seria sempre negro e frio, como aquela noite em que ele partira.

Quando os primeiros meses estavam perto de se tornarem um ano e o frio e a escuridão que eu sentia por dentro começaram a se refletir também fora de mim devido à volta do inverno, eu comecei a me questionar se talvez eu não estivesse enganando todo aquele tempo, afinal. Depois de um ano, todo o calor e o sabor pareciam perdidos, desaparecendo juntamente com o aroma que eu tanto gostava.

A certeza de que ele não voltaria finalmente me assolou quando passei por sua antiga porta no dia exato em que ele havia partido. Um ano havia se passado e nem uma única notícia, um único aviso ou mensagem. Toda a minha família acostumara-se a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se meu irmão nunca tivesse existido e que sua imagem – agora queimada – na árvore genealógica fosse apenas um defeito na tapeçaria.

Mas, para mim, aquele um ano marcou o fim das minhas esperanças. Cansado de tudo aquilo e desiludido, entrei em seu antigo quarto, exatamente igual, exceto pela camada de poeira que se acumulara no período. Decidido a não mais sofrer por alguém que claramente não ligava a mínima para mim, resolvi que aquela seria a última vez que permitiria me sentir daquela maneira por ele. Passei a noite toda ali, em seu quarto, em meio às coisas que, assim como eu, ele julgara insignificantes demais para levar consigo.

Uma vez dentro do quarto, percebi que o cheiro ainda estava lá. Fraco, diluído, mas ainda presente. O piso de madeira estava manchado no local em que o café fora derramado. Recolhi algumas peças de roupas jogadas pelo chão – especialmente aquelas que estavam mais próximas da mancha de café –, e aspirei, saudoso, o aroma tão característico que emanavam, justificando a tolice daquele ato por ser a última vez que me permitiria lembrar daquele cheiro. Do cheiro _dele_.

Achei, entre outras coisas, a minha camisa favorita. Ou melhor, a camisa _dele_ que era a _minha_ favorita. Instantaneamente, a imagem de meu irmão usando aquela camisa me veio à mente, e "perfeita" não era uma palavra boa o bastante para descrever a visão com a qual meu cérebro me torturava. O tecido negro e suave modelava seu tronco definido, contrastando com sua pele clara.

A gola em V deixava o pescoço alvo à mostra e insinuava uma visão de seu peito largo. O caimento era tão perfeito que eu fingia reclamar quando ele a vestia, alegando que deveria ser proibido alguém ser tão tentadoramente maravilhoso. As mangas, arregaçadas como se fossem 3/4, exibiam os antebraços fortes e os tendões salientes que eu tanto venerava...

Caminhei trôpego, entorpecido pela força da lembrança, até o móvel que um dia fora sua cama. Que, muitas vezes, tínhamos chamado de _nossa_ cama. Sem importar-me com a bagunça, deitei-me nela, ainda agarrado firmemente à camisa e inalando, desesperadamente, o cheiro de café impregnado nela. Querendo acreditar que de fato seria a última vez, permiti que a minha memória voasse solta por todos os momentos especiais que aquele cheiro evocava.

Com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, rendi-me à dolorosa certeza de que aquela imagem nunca mais seria real. Ainda que a camisa existisse, ela não vestiria mais aquele corpo; ainda que o corpo permanecesse belo – onde quer que estivesse –, não teria mais a camisa. Aquele conjunto que sempre representou para mim a mais completa forma de perfeição estava perdido, seria sempre uma lembrança. Uma memória que eu só tinha aquele último momento para apreciar. E _tinha_ que ser a última vez. Ou eu não seria capaz de seguir vivendo daquele jeito...

Repleto dessa esmagadora resignação, permiti, finalmente, que a tristeza e o desespero presos em meu peito fossem liberados. Lágrimas amargas rolaram descontroladas por meu rosto e soluços de desamparo escaparam de meus lábios. Aquele cheiro, que sempre me confortava e acalmava, dessa vez apenas contribuiu para aumentar minha dor e desespero, ao me fazer lembrar constantemente tudo o que eu havia perdido.

Em minha mente, repetiam-se as palavras que ele dizia sempre que meus olhos marejavam: _"Os Black não choraram!"_ Com dor se transformando em raiva, rangi meus dentes e convenci-me de que, se Sirius não estava mais lá, eu não devia mais me preocupar com o que ele diria se me visse chorando. Principalmente porque _ele_ era o motivo das minhas lágrimas. Aquela seria a última vez que choraria ao me lembrar dele. Ou melhor, seria a última que me lembraria dele, de seu cheiro, de seu jeito e tudo mais que me fizesse sentir dor e desespero novamente.

Continuei ali, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, mas contendo os soluços que pudessem denunciar minha fraqueza para o resto da família. Aos poucos, todos os sentimentos foram se diluindo e o sono tomou conta de mim. Antes que a inconsciência me dominasse definitivamente, aspirei pela _última_ vez o cheiro de cafépreso na camisa, na tentativa de preservar, no meu subconsciente, aquilo que, ao acordar, tornar-se-ia para mim o mais proibido dos pensamentos. Permiti-me o luxo de adormecer ali, em sua cama, cercado por suas roupas e objetos pessoais, respirando seu cheiro tão perfeito...

Foi nesta noite que os sonhos começaram.

Apenas seu rosto foi tudo o que eu tive tempo de ver. Mas aquele primeiro sonho foi, durante muito tempo, o mais vívido que tive com meu irmão. Sirius sempre fora _tudo_ para mim: meu irmão, meu herói, meu amigo, meu amor... Sonhar com ele, de diversas maneiras e sentidos, sempre fora algo até bem normal. Quando ele se foi, os sonhos continuaram, às vezes trazendo de volta recordações, outras inventando um reencontro que nunca acontecia. Mas nenhum desses sonhos, quer fossem os antigos, quer os mais atuais, tinham sido tão intenso como aquele.

E nem tão assustadoramente belo. Não havia como não ser, _era_ Sirius, mas ele estava mudado. Seu rosto, que sempre fora lindo, com certeza agora representava a mais perfeita mistura entre as definições de anjo e demônio. A beleza de seus traços era digna do mais magnífico anjo das pinturas renascentistas, mas o brilho de seus olhos e o seu sorriso torto conferiram um tom tentadoramente demoníaco àquele conjunto excepcional.

As linhas de seu rosto pareciam ter sido redefinidas, eliminando todas as imperfeições que eu nem sabia que existiam. Sua pele, antes alva e quase livre de marcas de qualquer gênero, a não ser por uma pequena e fina cicatriz no maxilar, agora beirava a translucidez e não podia ser descrita como nada menos que perfeita. As mudanças eram sutis, mas o resultado foi arrebatador, elevando sua beleza a um patamar que expoentes matemáticos não me pareciam ser capazes de quantificar.

Era a visão privilegiada da face de anjo pela qual eu certamente teria me apaixonado. Novamente, se já não o tivesse feito tanto tempo antes. Mas um pavor gelado percorreu meu corpo quando focalizei, por uma breve fração de segundo, seus olhos. Eles estavam ainda mais diferentes que sua pele ou seus traços. E essa mudança, que poderia ter sido sutil, em comparação com as outras, foi a mais marcante.

Nós sempre fôramos parecidos em muitos aspectos: os mesmo cabelos negros, a mesma pela alva, até nossos olhos possuíam o mesmo tom de cinza. Apesar das semelhanças, obviamente, como em tudo mais, os olhos dele eram mais bonitos que os meus. Embora tivessem a mesma cor prateada, o brilho maroto que os dele possuíam era capaz de hipnotizar qualquer um, e eu estava entre as vítimas mais freqüentes.

Mas, no meu sonho, não era só o brilho que diferenciava seus olhos dos meus. Agora, a cor também era diferente: o brilhante cinza-prateado das íris fora substituído por um intenso cinza-chumbo, quase tão escuro que parecia negro. E haviam pequenas veias vermelhas dilatadas pela parte branca dos olhos, dando-lhes um aspecto _perigoso_.

Mas não foram só os olhos que mudaram drasticamente: o sorriso também não era mais o mesmo. Antes, seus lábios se curvavam graciosamente, mostrando a linearidade de seus dentes apenas levemente amarelados pelos excessos com café, cigarro e álcool. Agora, os lábios – também redesenhados de maneira assombrosamente perfeita – deixavam a mostra dentes branquíssimos. E o jeito como ele sorria, um sorriso torto e malicioso como eu nunca tinha visto, era, de alguma maneira que eu ainda não era capaz de compreender, _extremamente perigoso_.

A mudança era, sem dúvida, perigosa, de muitas maneiras. Para mim, especialmente, porque me fazia sentir desesperado para tocá-lo, para beijá-lo novamente e certificar-me de que o novo grau de perfeição não havia prejudicado seu beijo delicioso. Talvez - e eu queria muito que sim -, até tivesse melhorado! Mas também era perigoso para qualquer um que o olhasse, porque exprimia com toda a clareza um aviso mudo que, assim como o brilho dos olhos injetados, era ameaçador.

E, por isso, o impacto dessa visão como um todo, que deve ter durado menos que 5 segundos inteiros, me fez acordar, assustado e fascinado ao mesmo tempo. A umidade das lágrimas ainda marcava meu rosto e minha garganta estava seca por causa dos soluços contidos a força. Meu coração palpitava acelerado e descompassado em resposta àquele sonho estranhamente vívido e assustador. E maravilhoso, é claro.

Passei a mão pela testa, eliminando umas gotas de suor que, apesar da noite fria, ali se encontravam. Ainda abismado, conformei-me com a justificativa de que toda a imaginação que eu nunca demonstrara tinha sido guardada para ser utilizada naquele momento. Sabendo que eu havia resolutamente decidido que aquela seria a última vez que me permitiria pensar nele, meu subconsciente presenteou-me com aquela imagem divina e infernal.

Desculpei-me antecipadamente, alegando que, ainda que seguisse piamente esta resolução, não seria capaz de controlar meus sonhos. Algo dentro de mim, uma voz baixa e atrevida, sussurrou que, mesmo que eu pudesse, provavelmente não o faria, de tão covarde e dependente que era. Resolvi ignorar a tal voz idiota, tentando, tolamente, fortalecer minha convicção de que, quando o dia raiasse, tudo seria diferente.

Assegurando-me disso, ainda que muito parcamente, voltei a dormir, aspirando mais uma vez o cheiro da camisa que ainda tinha na outra mão. Sabia que, agora que desfrutara conscientemente da beleza do sonho, não voltaria a vê-lo... O que eu ainda não sabia era que aquele seria apenas o_primeiro_ sonho. De muitos.

Não me lembro se sonhei outra vez naquela noite. Tornei a acordar quando a claridade do dia penetrou pela janela fechada apenas pelo vidro. Resmunguei irritado. Detestava ser acordado por aquela claridade matinal idiota, principalmente sendo ainda tão. Mas sabia que o sono estava perdido, e sentia-me verdadeiramente cansado de dormir, algo que há muito tempo não acontecia.

Proibi-me veementemente de pensar no motivo das minhas noites mal dormidas. Junto com a noite que ficou para trás quando os raios do sol surgiram, aquela parte de meu passado também ficaria. Ou, seria melhor dizer, aquela parte ide mim/i. Mas estava decidido e não voltaria atrás, não pensaria mais em meu irmão e nem mais o esperaria. Privar-me-ia do sabor do café, para não precisar sentir aquele cheiro novamente.

Estava acabado. Pelo menos, era isso que eu me forçava a pensar, ainda que dolorosamente, nos primeiros minutos de minha vida sem Siri... Não! Não diria seu nome! Sem ele! Eu sabia exatamente a infantilidade daqueles pensamentos. Não pensar ou pronunciar seu nome em nada impedia que a imagem mental correspondente surgisse, vívida e saudosa, em meus pensamentos. Mas certamente me ajudava a pensar que, ao menos, eu estava tentando. Se ele seguira em frente, eu também iria.

Resolvi, para o bem de minha mais nova perspectiva de vida, sair daquele quarto. Fugir daquelas quatro paredes, impregnadas de lembranças e exalando o cheiro que eu atribuía a nossos momentos. Paredes que haviam presenciado o auge de minha felicidade e realização, e o declínio máximo de minha dor e desespero. Driblei minhas próprias regras, ao lançar o olhar em volta e tocar mais uma vez a camisa ainda jogada em cima da cama.

Resisti, orgulhoso de minha recém descoberta força de vontade, a cheirá-la mais uma vez. A parte mais racional e crítica de minha mente permitiu que eu me iludisse assim, já que, na verdade, o cheiro da camisa ainda estava impregnado em minhas narinas, e assim permaneceria por muito tempo.

Dei as costas a tudo aquilo e pulei a mancha de café no piso sem nem olhá-la. Saí do quarto com passos firmes e fechei a porta resolutamente, num ato apoteoticamente simbólico. Senti uma pressão incômoda na boca do estômago quando soltei a maçaneta, meu corpo reagindo involuntariamente às atitudes drásticas de minha mente. A quem eu queria enganar, perguntou-me aquela voz ácida e irônica. Eu não queria lembrar porque sofria com isso. Mas, internamente, sabia que não seria capaz de esquecer, mesmo se quisesse.

Seria loucura e idiotice demais ignorar as melhores lembranças de toda a minha vida, mas era doloroso e angustiante demais saber que elas não passavam disso, apenas memórias. Por senso de preservação, eu ideveria/i esquecer e seguir em frente, parar de sofrer diariamente com a sua falta e com a consciência de que fora equiparado a um simples objeto qualquer, deixado inutilmente para trás por não caber na mala.

Mas negá-lo era negar a mim mesmo. Se eu bloqueasse ou excluísse todas as lembranças que tinha dele, com certeza não sobrariam memórias minhas para lembrar. Sendo meu irmão mais velho, ele estivera presente em cada mínima ocasião e acontecimento de minha vida. Até mesmo em momentos que eu não era capaz de me lembrar conscientemente como os primeiros passos ou as primeiras palavras.

No restante, ele sempre estava lá, salvando nossos absurdos banquetes de Natal da família Black com seus comentários engraçados, dando sentido aos meus aniversários vazios ao me dar os presentes que nem todo o dinheiro poderia pagar. Elogiando-me quando eu fazia algo que provavelmente desagradaria nossos pais, reprovando minhas atitudes quando eu tentava conciliar os dogmas familiares com minha fraca personalidade em formação.

A conclusão acertou-me com um soco no peito. Se eu apagasse todas essas lembranças, perder-me-ia completamente dentro do nada que sobraria. Terminantemente proibido de lembrar, mas totalmente aterrorizado com idéia de esquecer1. Suspirei. Seria difícil continuar com isso. Decidi me preocupar depois, por hora bastava que eu saísse do quarto, atravessasse o corredor e entrasse em meu próprio quarto, em meu próprio mundo. Um passo de cada vez.

Talvez, se eu tivesse uma vida normal como um ser humano comum faz, sem ser mental e fisicamente dependente de outra pessoa, quem sabe em alguns anos eu pudesse ser capaz de ignorar tais memórias, preenchendo os espaços vazios com lembranças próprias. Não seria o mesmo, é claro, mas poderia dar certo. Minha nova perspectiva poderia até não ser feliz, mas seria ao menos suportável. E, por hora, isso bastava.

Meu dia estendeu-se tediosamente e o fato de estarmos nas férias de inverno não ajudou em nada. Decidi reler algum livro antigo e dirigi-me à biblioteca. Entrei conscientemente de costas para a tapeçaria da família, evitando olhar para o ponto chamuscado onde antes houvera a fotografia de Sirius - uma das mais lindas, na verdade... Um baixo palavrão escapou de meus lábios. Obviamente seria mais difícil do que eu pensava: tanto cuidado para evitar pensar nele parecia ter o efeito exatamente contrário. E as chances dessa situação esdrúxula me levar à loucura pareciam grandes.

Corri até a estante, pegando dois ou três livros e saindo o mais rápido possível. Passei pela cozinha só para pedir a Kreacher para levar meu café-da-manhã no quarto. Mas sem café! Eu passaria tomar suco todas as manhãs, por mais que detestasse só para não sentir aquele cheiro, só para não ver aquelas espirais... Voltei ao meu andar, novamente sentindo a estranha e ambígua sensação de evitar pensar e, exatamente por isso, pensar ao passar por sua porta fechada. E isso era verdadeiramente estressante!

Entrei rapidamente em meu quarto, fechando a minha porta com rispidez, tentando – infantilmente – deixar meus problemas do lado de fora do corredor. Joguei-me na cama, irritado. Por que é que não podia ser fácil? Tinha sido fácil o bastante para ele, então por que _eu_ deveria ter todo esse trabalho? Sufoquei um grito furioso, enfiando a cara no travesseiro, ignorando o real motivo por detrás daquele ato.

Os meses de espera apática tinham dado lugar a uma enxurrada desenfreada de sentimentos contraditórios e enlouquecedores. Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro, respirando ofegante para recuperar o ar em falta. Achei que teria sorte se não enlouquecesse antes do final do dia. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira e suspirei, cansado. Seria um longo dia...

Quando finalmente já era tarde o suficiente para ser aceitável ir dormir sem ferir as regras de etiquetas impostas pela família, segui para o meu quarto. Uma parte de mim temia que o recente fluxo de emoções me impedisse de mergulhar na inconsciência pela qual eu tanto ansiara o dia todo. A luta de "pensar para não lembrar" mostrara-se realmente exaustiva, mas eu não poderia deixar que os outros vissem como eu me sentia.

Assim como eu fizera anteriormente com o desespero e a esperança, eu esconderia debaixo da máscara do tédio o ódio e a desilusão. Deitei na cama, dando-me o trabalho apenas de tirar os sapatos. Adormeci antes que pudesse me preocupar se o sono viria ou não. Veio. Confuso e fragmentado, meu sonho começou como uma continuação de meu dia tedioso, a única diferença era a perspectiva caracteristicamente onírica pela qual eu acompanhava seu desenrolar, ora como observador, ora como personagem.

Enquanto personagem, tinha a nítida sensação de estar atrasado para algo. Andei pelos corredores de Grimmauld Place – que no sonho pareciam infinitamente mais longos –, estranhando a falta dos quadros de família e das cabeças de elfos domésticos empalhados segundo a tradição de tia tais "adereços", as paredes pareciam ainda mais frias e cruas.

Continuei caminhando até que, como é comum em sonhos, a perspectiva se inverteu: agora eu era apenas um observador. Vislumbrei, ao final do longo corredor, uma nesga de luz que parecia ser a saída que eu procurava e continuei seguindo em direção a ela. Andei mais um pouco, a sensação de atraso aumentando dentro de mim. Quanto antes chegasse até lá, melhor.

Finalmente abandonei os corredores, que naquela parte do sonho mais pareciam pertencer a masmorras ou calabouços antigos do que à minha casa. Vi a mim mesmo, meu eu-personagem, de costas para mim, sentado a uma mesa posicionada no meio do novo cenário: uma sala que eu totalmente desconhecia.

Pela visão de trás, percebi que meus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, cobrindo a nuca, mas sem chegar aos ombros. Se minha mãe os visse, com certeza gritaria que precisavam de um belo corte tradicional, mas gostei de seu aspecto levemente informal. Estranhei a minha postura tensa, talvez a razão fosse meu suposto atraso.

Uma de minhas mãos estava caída ao lado do corpo, batucando impaciente na lateral de ferro trabalhado da cadeira. Minha pele era muito mais branca do que jamais fora, mas isso, por algum motivo, não me pareceu estranho. A luz proveniente sabe-se-lá-de-onde parecia refletir levemente naquele pequeno pedaço de pele, de acordo com os movimentos de minha mão, curiosamente lançando reflexos nas paredes inexistentes da tal sala.

Curioso, aproximei-me mais alguns passos, até que a perspectiva inverteu-se novamente. Agora eu era o personagem sentado à mesa. Senti um frio inexplicável. E um aroma conhecido invadiu minhas narinas. À minha frente, uma xícara de café posta sobre a mesa lançava no ar fumegantes espirais de fumaça cheirosa. A mudança brusca me deixou levemente confuso, mas, nos sonhos, essas sensações nunca duram tempo o suficiente para nos darmos conta delas.

Olhei por algum tempo as espirais subindo, hipnotizado pelo movimento sublime e pelo cheiro maravilhoso que exalavam. Senti uma nostalgia invadir-me e, para ignorá-la, preferi dar atenção a outras coisas, desviando a atenção da xícara, de seu conteúdo e tudo mais que aquele cheiro evocava. Reparei que a mesa tinha um belo tampo de vidro opaco. Nunca fora vaidoso, mas naquele momento fitei, absorto, minha imagem refletida ali, concentrando-me em cada parte separadamente.

Assim como a pele de minha mão, meu rosto tinha o tom mais pálido de branco que eu já vira, e também o mais bonito. Minhas maçãs do rosto estavam mais altas e eu certamente parecia mais velho. Meu queixo estava levemente mais delineado, com traços mais quadrados do que o meu rosto ligeiramente andrógino costumava ter...

As mudanças deixaram-me um pouco impaciente. Algo estava errado naquele quadro. O frio se acentuara, mas não havia nenhuma janela aberta. O cheiro, apesar de familiar, parecia emanar de mim mesmo e não da xícara. Havia uma sensação de perda estranha, como se algo muito óbvio me estivesse escapando. O reflexo de um sorriso que eu não sorri chamou minha atenção de volta à imagem no vidro, e continuei a minha análise pessoal. Meus lábios estavam perfeitos demais para ser verdade e eu teria vontade de beijá-los se não soubesse que eram os meus próprios...

E não eram! Eu reconheceria aqueles lábios onde quer que fossem, sonhando ou acordado! Ainda sob a perspectiva do personagem, gravei meus dedos nas bordas da mesa, surpreso. Deixei de observar detalhadamente as partes do rosto e fitei a face como um todo. A imagem mais perfeita de Sirius sorriu para mim por um breve segundo, de um jeito diferente de todos os outros sorrisos que eu já tinha visto. Depois sumiu, deixando o vidro inteiramente fosco. Foi quando eu acordei, ofegando.

**Nota:**

1 Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget; it was a hard line to walk. ("New Moon", chapter 4- Waking Up)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paranoid**_

Apesar dos constantes esforços para não pensar em Sirius conscientemente durante os dias seguintes, continuei sonhando com ele quase todas a noites. Os sonhos sempre variavam, mas mantinham uma mesma seqüência. Muitas vezes, eu tinha vários sonhos por noite, sonhos dos quais eu nem me lembrava depois, até que tudo começava a mudar, eu sentia o cheiro de café e entrava novamente na sala com a mesa de vidro.

Eu nunca sabia o momento exato da mudança, mas sentia quando ela acontecia. Num momento estava em lugares improváveis como um imenso deserto de gelo ou uma intensa floresta verde. Ou então lugares comuns como ao abrir a porta da despensa ou simplesmente sair de casa. Às vezes, eu caía do alto, como se a sala se localizasse num buraco profundo, às vezes tinha acesso a ela por uma escada íngreme.

Não fazia diferença: meus sonhos sempre me levavam até lá. O primeiro sinal era aquele aroma característico que inundava o ambiente onde eu estivesse anunciando a proximidade da mudança. Com as freqüentes repetições, eu levava cada vez menos tempo de contemplação para perceber que o reflexo não era meu e sim de meu irmão e nunca compreendi ao certo a origem do frio que sempre acompanhavam a visão, nem o motivo da xícara permanecer sempre intocada sobre a mesa.

Aos poucos, comecei ansiar por esse encontro inusitado, entediando-me com o restante do sonho e aguardando impaciente o momento em que detectaria aquele cheiro maravilhoso e vislumbraria a "sala-da-mesa-de-vidro". Mas sabia também que era o indício do fim, pois nunca tinha mais de um segundo antes que a imagem sumisse, dando lugar ao vidro fosco.

Assim como eram voláteis as espirais formadas pela fumaça do café fervendo, assim também a imagem raramente era a mesma. Vi diferentes sorrisos, alguns marotos exatamente como eu me recordava dele, alguns tão perigosos que lembravam do primeiro – e mais vívido – sonho. Seu rosto angelicalmente perfeito exibia diferentes expressões que também mudavam constantemente: às vezes parecia entediado, às vezes irritado, às vezes malicioso, sorrindo para mim ou então rindo de mim...

O esforço consciente que eu fazia todos os dias para não reviver nossas memórias era simplesmente deixado de lado quando eu atingia a inconsciência. Cada vez mais, tudo o que eu mais queria era encontrar a sala imersa naquele aroma proibido e fitar pelo infinito segundo a face maravilhosa de meu irmão. Aos poucos, esse desejo transcendeu a inconsciência, e eu abandonei de vez a insana idéia de esquecê-lo, aceitando que não era forte o suficiente para isso e assumindo minha dependência.

Meus dias passaram a ser apenas longos hiatos entre um sonho e outro. Comecei a ir dormir o mais cedo possível, na esperança de adiantar o sono e poder desfrutar daquele encontro onírico. Passava o dia tentando recordar a imagem vista nas noites anteriores, mas minha memória nunca era capaz de fazer justiça à beleza iniguálavel que via todas as noites no reflexo do vidro.

Comecei a passar mais e mais tempo dormindo. Sempre que podia, tentava tirar um pequeno cochilo no meio do dia, torcendo para sonhar com ele nesses breves minutos. Cheguei a passar mais de doze horas na cama, quando, certa manhã, acordei sem me lembrar se sonhara ou não, e voltei a deitar só para garantir uma nova opotunidade. Nunca dormira tanto em toda a minha vida e só me preocupei com isso quando o excesso de horas dormidas durante o dia começou a afetar meu sono à noite.

Relutante, descobri que obviamente existia um limite para o número de horas que um organismo consegue permanecer desacordado. Revirava-me na cama, impaciente. Queria a todo custo mergulhar na inconsciência e poder sonhar com ele mais uma vez. Nem me envergonhava mais de ser tão patético. Só queria poder dormir e sonhar, mas, quanto mais tentava adormecer, mais alerta e acordado eu ficava.

Depois de dois dias sem encontrá-lo nos meus sonhos por não conseguir dormir apropriadamente, decidi que partiria para uma decisão ainda mais desesperada caso o sono não viesse outra vez: tomaria remédios para insônia. Desde sempre, minha mãe tinha problemas com o sono – que meu irmão atribuia a peso na consciência, já que ela nunca seria capaz de obter o tal "sono dos justos" –, e eu sabia perfeitamente onde ela guardava as pílulas que a impossibilitavam de proferir blasfêmias e ralhar com meio mundo por, no mínimo, sete horas por dia.

Arquitetei meu plano durante todo o dia para não correr riscos. Como não sabia a dosagem correta dos medicamentos, resolvi pegar uma das cartelas fechadas do pequeno "estoque" que ela mantinha na gaveta de seu criado-mudo. Se aquela idéia desse certo, provavelmente iria repeti-la sempre que precisasse, então era melhor já ficar preparado para outros dias.

Mesmo com tudo certo, as pílulas já guardas em segurança em meu quarto, minha ansiedade não diminuiu. Inquietava-me, ponderando se precisaria ou não delas e, caso precisasse, se elas fariam o efeito desejado. Sentia uma sensação ainda mais estranha que não sabia definir ao certo. Era como se eu fosse uma criança levada sendo observada porque todos sabiam que iria aprontar alguma. A diferença é que eu não era mais criança e, principalmente, não havia mais ninguém em casa me observando.

E tal sensação permaneceu e se intensificou no decorrer do dia. Era como se eu estivesse sendo vigiado por algum dos monitores da escola, apenas esperando que eu cometesse o delito que ele sabia que eu cometeria, para me dar uma detenção. Atribuí tal sentimento ao pouco reflexo de auto-preservação e amor-próprio que ainda poderiam existir em mim, pois uma parte racional da minha mente gritava que minhas atitudes eram deprimentes e doentias.

Mas, mais uma vez, eu não lhe dei atenção. Ignorei a sensação de embaraço e aproveitei que a casa estava quase vazia para ir deitar-me antes das nove horas da noite. Despistei Kreacher, que não parava de me chatear com sua lealdade e fidelidade infinitas, alegando estar com dor de cabeça para que ele não questionasse minha decisão de ir dormir tão cedo.

Corri pelas escadas acima, não mais contendo minha ansiedade, e entrei em meu quarto, trancando a porta. Não queria ser incomodado. Sentei-me na minha cama e peguei a cartela de remédios debaixo do travesseiro, local em que eu a havia escondido durante o dia. Olhei esperançoso para os comprimidos brancos, como se eles fossem os ingressos para um evento espetacular. Quantos deveria tomar?

Não consegui me lembrar de uma única vez que realmente vira minha mãe ingerir os remédios. Não fazia idéia de quantos seriam necessários para me dar as horas de sono que eu tanto desejava e nem me passava pela cabeça a hipótese de permanecer mais uma noite sem dormir tempo suficiente para vê-lo. Decidido a me prevenir da frustração de não conseguir o que eu tanto queria, destaquei duas pílulas da cartela e levei-as rapidamente a boca.

Tinha-me esquecido de trazer um copo de água da cozinha para ajudar a engolir o remédio, mas não foi preciso. Os comprimidos eram pequenos e logo começaram a se disssolver em meio à minha saliva, facilitando a ingestão. Devolvi a cartela para debaixo do travesseiro e deitei, esperando avidamente que efeito do medicamento começasse.

Senti, imediatamente, uma onda de reprovação me acertar. Era a mesma sensação de estar sendo seriamente advertido por um mal-comportamento, como se recebesse de alguém um olhar censurador e, até mesmo, decepcionado. Abri meus olhos só para ter certeza absoluta de que não havia niguém ali. Olhei para os lados, inseguro; a sensação de ser observado era forte demais.

Inquietei-me, ansioso e incomodado. Já não era para eu estar dormindo? Quanto tempo a droga levava para fazer o maldito efeito?! Por que é que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Será que era tão errado assim querer dormir um pouco?! Não dei atenção à voz que ironizou minhas questões, afirmando que o errado não era o fato de eu "querer dormir um pouco", mas sim "por que" eu queria dormir e, principalmente, "_os métodos_" aos quais eu estava recorrendo para isso.

Revirei-me nos lençóis, irritado com aquela voz idiota que persistia em me atormentar. Eu queria dormir e iria, ninguém poderia me impedir. Enfiei a mão debaixo do travesseiro com raiva, tirando de lá a cartela de comprimidos. Explodi mais algumas cápsulas e levei os comprimidos diretamente à boca, desafiando toda a sensação de alarme e inadequação que me rodeou. Ao tentar engolir, ainda sem água, percebi que talvez estivesse ingerindo até mais que quatro pílulas, que desceram rasparando as paredes de minha garganta.

Engasguei e tentei engolir mais saliva para atenuar a sensação de incômodo na garganta, como se algum dos medicamentos tivesse descido pelo local errado. Pareceu dar certo, mas resolvi descer e pegar um copo de água só para garantir. Senti uma leve tontura quando fiquei em pé, provavelmente por ter levantado muito rápido. Dei alguns passos – trôpegos, eu percebi – em direção à porta, destranquei-a e saí para o corredor.

Senti a tontura aumentar, as paredes do corredor girando ao meu redor. Ouvi a porta de meu quarto se fechar com um baque surdo às minhas costas. Ou agora seria à minha frente? Eu não tinha certeza. Nem equílibrio. Tropecei em meus próprios pés quando tentei andar e só não caí porque me apoiei na parede oposta. Encostei minha testa na parede, numa vã tentativa de fazer minha cabeça parar de rodar. Seis comprimidos eram o suficiente, afinal. Com grande esforço físico e mental para tentar voltar para meu quarto, achei a maçaneta da porta.

Girei-a, abri a porta e entrei no quarto. Quando foi que eu tinha deixado tanta coisa jogada no chão? Minha falta de coordenação ainda permitiu que eu desse mais alguns passos dentro do quarto. Tropecei em algum dos muitos objetos ou roupas espalhadas no chão e quase caí, apoiando-me na borda da cama. Fortes ânsias sacudiram meu corpo, minha cabeça latejou e minhas pernas cederam ao meu peso.

Escorreguei, parando sentado no chão, ainda com o tronco e os braços apoiados no colchão. Alguma coisa estava errada. Não podia ser assim que minha mãe se sentia todos os dias antes de dormir. Mais ânsias sacudiram meu corpo, revirando meu estômago. Antes que eu conseguisse reunir força suficiente para içar meu corpo inteiro para cima da cama, a inconsciência finalmente me atingiu, depois de mais uma pontada latejante e dolorosa na cabeça.

Mas não foi o leve mergulho no límpido e tranqüilo mundo do sono que eu esperava. Meu cérebro já não comandava mais meu corpo, mas este ainda reagia fortemente ao excesso de medicamentos. Eu não podia ter certeza, mas achei seriamente que poderia ter vomitado alguma coisa antes de apagar completamente. Apesar do mal-estar profundo, torci para que caso tivesse mesmo posto os comprimidos para fora, o efeito não passasse imediatamente...

O começo, provavelmente por causa da agitação do meu "adormecer", foi estranho e confuso, ainda mais do que os sonhos costumam ser. A princípio, tudo parecia igual, eu estava naquele mesmo quarto, a mesma bagunça que agora eu distinguia ser do quarto de Sirius e não do meu. Nada indicava a passagem entre realidade e sonho, a não ser as esparsas as sensações de incômodo e mal-estar que, de alguma forma, tinham me seguido na passagem e continuavam a chacoalhar meu corpo em convulsões cada vez mais fortes...

Mas, em vez do rosto que eu estava acostumado a ver e que era o motivo de toda aquela insanidade, sua voz apareceu:

_ Eu não sei... – a voz dele dizia em tom de resposta, como se respondesse uma pergunta não feita. – Estou confuso, nunca tive essa sensação antes... Eram só flashes, via seu rosto e nada mais, agora eu _sinto_...

A dor atingiu-me com força, e eu certamente teria gritado se estivesse no controle de minhas cordas vocais. Olhei à minha volta, confuso e desesperado. As cores e sensações estavam distorcidas, mas a voz permanecia clara e distinta. Ele não estava ali, eu sabia. Por mais que eu quisesse me enganar e aproveitar a oportunidade de estar novamente com ele, eu sabia que era só mais sonho. E as sensações não me faziam esquecer que, fora da minha mente iludida, algo muito errado provavelmente estava acontecendo com meu corpo.

_ Algo especial? – ele perguntou, indeciso. – Assim como Edward?

Meu coração deu um salto. Ainda que fosse um sonho, e eu sabia que era, a simples menção de outro nome fazia nascer em mim um ciúme incontrolável. Por breves segundos, a dor do ciúme foi mais forte que as convulsões. Já não bastava os problemas físicos que acabara de infligir a mim mesmo, por que meu cérebro estava me torturando assim? Fazendo-me lembrar de sua voz, mas negando o prazer de revê-lo. Escutá-lo falar de _outro_de maneira especial...

_ Você acha mesmo? Será que, se eu me concentrar bastante, eu posso ser capaz de vê-lo? - ele continuou.

Havia um tom tão esperançoso em sua voz que fez meu estômago se revirar ainda mais. Eu teria dado um tiro em minha própria cabeça para não precisar escutar a preocupação dele com outra pessoa. Ainda mais depois da facilidade com que ele havia me deixado para trás, depois de mentir tantas e tantas vezes, afirmando que _eu_ era importante para ele. Gostei da idéia mais do que deveria ao pensar que poderia aproveitar, de quebra, para acabar com aquela sensação horrível que eu já não lembrava mais de onde vinha.

_ Não faço idéia de que horas são lá agora... Madrugada, talvez. Ele provavelmente está dormindo...

A esperança e o entusiasmo na voz dele eram praticamente palpáveis e transformaram minhas ânsias em náuseas tão violentas que acabei por me sentir aliviado: logo eu iria acordar... Meu corpo revoltar-se-ia contra a mente traiçoeira que me torturava daquela maneira, e eu acordaria. Ou não! Com um toque de pavor, lembrei-me dos remédios tomados e fato de eles muito possivelmente serem a causa de toda aquela situação.

_ Eu vejo um quarto... – ele disse, parecendo confuso.

Eu não sabia ao certo se preferia acordar ou morrer, mas com certeza não queria mais ouvir! Eu _precisava_ acordar – ou morrer de uma vez! Qualquer coisa era melhor do que continuar ali ouvindo sua voz sem poder vê-lo, ouvindo-o falar de outra pessoa. Não queria saber o que ele veria naquele quarto, não queria saber o que ele diria ao tal 'Edward'... Forcei ainda mais minha mente a sair daquele pesadelo estranho, tentei sacudir meu próprio corpo na vã esperança de retomar a consciência e o controle sobre meus movimentos, mas nada.

Eu estava preso ali. Acordar não me parecia uma opção possível, e por breves segundos, eu realmente desejei morrer, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Mas sua voz veio novamente, e algo agora estava mudado. Havia um desespero em sua voz porque ele parecia saber que eu corria perigo, regozijei-me quando ele falou o _meu nome_. Se eu viesse mesmo a morrer, morreria feliz...

_ Eu não tenho certeza, parece qu... É o _MEU_ quarto! – ele se interrompeu, entre surpreso e assustado. – Está exatamente igual! E ele está lá! Eu posso vê-lo! Tem alguma coisa errada com ele! Ah, Regulus...

_ "MESTRE REGULUS!" – uma voz esganiçada invadiu meu sonho.

_ "_Mestre_ Regulus"? – relutei em aceitar a intromissão.

_ "Ah, acorde, Mestre Regulus, acorde!! Kreacher, está aqui, vai cuidar do senhor! Só acorde, Mestre, por favor!"

Queria responder que "acordar" era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer já há muito tempo, mas os sons que saíram de minha boca eram apenas soluços engasgados. Senti as náuseas voltando ainda mais fortes e, de uma só vez, coloquei tudo para fora. Quase sufoquei, mas antes que eu me desse conta, Kreacher já estava lá, me amparando e me ajudando a levantar e a respirar.

_ Aqui, senhor. Tome isso, vai ajudá-lo a melhorar! – disse, prestativo, dando-me um copo com água. – Vamos voltar para o seu quarto, Mestre, o senhor precisa descansar.

Sem forças para contrariar, deixe-me ser conduzido por Kreacher para o meu quarto. Desabei em minha cama, incapaz de reagir. Senti que o elfo passava alguma coisa úmida em meu rosto, provavelmente a fim de limpar os vestígios que ali se encontravam. Agradeci-o mentalmente, porque já estava inconsciente de novo. Mas dessa vez meu sono foi tranqüilo e sem sonhos.

Acordei novamente com a claridade do dia a penetrar-me os olhos, agora em meu próprio quarto. Não fazia idéia de quantas horas tinha dormido, mas ainda me sentia cansado. Havia uma bandeja com frutas, leite e bolachas sobre minha cômoda, junto com dois inofensivos comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Senti um gosto amargo horrível em minha boca e decidi que precisa de um banho e uma escova de dente antes de qualquer coisa. Entrei no banheiro, enchi a banheira e deixei meu corpo submergir aos poucos, relaxando os músculos doloridos por causa das convulsões da noite anterior.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando descansar a minha mente ainda perturbada. Não voltara a sonhar com Sirius, mas a lembrança de sua voz ainda estava muito nítida. Seu desespero e preocupação haviam me confundido profundamente. Será que ele realmente se importava? Desisti dessa linha de raciocínio, não queria alimentar esperanças tolas por causa de um sonho quase à beira da morte...

Um flash estranho interrompeu meus pensamentos: por um segundo, vi um imenso mar azul-escuro estender-se à minha frente e encontrar-se com o azul turquesa do céu num horizonte distante. Abri os olhos, confuso. Estava no meu banheiro revestido com azulejos de jade. Não havia nada de azul ali.

Desisti de entender e fechei os olhos novamente, terminando de aproveitar a temperatura já morna da água. Terminado meu banho, fui escovar os dentes, obstinadamente evitando o espelho acima da pia. Não queria ver o estado lastimável em que eu deveria estar, não queria ver quão deplorável poderia estar a imagem que me olharia de volta. Ainda estava muito cansado por quase ter me suicidado acidentalmente e preferia lidar com as implicações disso depois.

Voltei para o quarto. A visão da bandeja de comida fez meu estômago reagir, faminto. Tentei comer algumas bolachas e bebi o leite para ajudar a passar por minha garganta arranhada e dolorida. Dei mordidas aleatórias nas frutas que considerei parecerem mais macias, mas ainda sim foi difícil e doloroso engolir o que quer que fosse. Talvez ainda fosse efeito dos comprimidos para insônia, ou a falta de alimento no organismo, mas o cansaço me atingiu novamente, e eu tornei a deitar-me sem ligar para os cabelos molhados no travesseiro. Adormeci instantaneamente.

Sonhei apenas com o imenso mar azul que vislumbrara no flash durante o banho. Eu nadava apressado e numa velocidade totalmente incrível. Havia uma urgência em chegar ao outro lado que eu não compreendia. Não havia cansaço, nem fadiga. Apenas exercício contínuo e repetitivo braços e pernas que eu não reconheci como meus. Não que fosse um dado relevante, principalmente por tratar-se de um sonho, mas tive a forte impressão de que não precisava respirar, o que consideravelmente ajudava a nadar ainda mais rápido...

Acordei novamente, esquecendo completamente o sonho com a imensidão azul. Abri os olhos, sentindo-os serem ofuscados pela luminosidade do ambiente. Depois de piscar algumas vezes, para acordar de uma vez, notei que apesar da claridade do quarto, a luz não incidia diretamente sobre mim, mas sobre outra parte do cômodo. Isso me dizia que a manhã já tinha ido e o dia já passava da metade. Pelos meus cálculos, provavelmente já era mais de duas horas da tarde.

Espreguicei meu corpo entorpecido, tentando livrar-me de uma vez por toda do sono. Percebi também que uma estranha sensação de alívio preenchia o espaço onde anteriormente encontrava-se meu descontentamento em acordar. Havia apenas vestígios dos sentimentos de impotência e desespero que eu vinha sentindo por tanto tempo e que se acentuavam durante meu despertar, momento em que eu estava mais longe de sonhar novamente com meu irmão.

Aparentemente, a experiência de quase-morte – ou talvez fosse, muito provavelmente, o sonho que tivera durante ela – parecia ter tido alguma ação libertadora em mim. Havia agora uma expectativa por algo desconhecido e uma excitação estranha me dominando. Se conseguisse me lembrar do sonho da noite anterior, diria que finalmente estava chegando ao outro lado do oceano, aproximando-me do objetivo que me motivara a nadar por tanto tempo, mas que eu totalmente desconhecia.

Quando desci para o andar inferior, descobri que Kreacher não havia dito uma única palavra sobre o acontecido. Dois dias haviam se passado e ninguém pareceu notar que algo de errado acontecera comigo. Não que eu tivesse o tipo de pais exemplares, daqueles que se preocupam a todo o momento, mas era de se esperar ao menos alguma curiosidade pelo sumiço do _único_ filho. Não que fizesse alguma diferença, é claro.

Os novos sentimentos continuaram a fluir dentro de mim, cada vez mais fortes. Um conforto estranho preenchia o ambiente e um súbito alívio me atingiu ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia novamente a sensação de ser observado. Apesar do inacreditável bem-estar para alguém que quase morrera há menos de dois dias, senti que talvez um pouco da minha sanidade estivesse prejudicada. Tornei a olhar à minha volta, mas não havia ninguém, nem mesmo Kreacher, que deveria estar na cozinha.

Virei meu pescoço na outra direção, alarmado. Com a sensação de ser observado se intensificando. Para o bem de minha frágil sanidade mental, decidi ignorar o estranho vulto que pensei ter vislumbrado rapidamente no espelho de frente para a escada. Com certeza era apenas meu próprio reflexo, o qual eu ainda não me sentia pronto para encarar.

Deixei de lado a possibilidade de estar mentalmente afetado e resolvi cuidar de questões mais físicas. Dirigi-me à cozinha, disposto a comer o máximo que conseguisse para compensar a falta de alimentação dos dois últimos dias. Kreacher preparou-me um prato comum, mas que eu comi com verdadeira vontade, como há muito não fazia.

_ Kreacher fica feliz em ver Mestre Regulus bem! – o elfo esganiçou, satisfeito, servindo-me mais um copo de suco.

_ Obrigado, Kreacher... – agradeci, entre uma garfada e outra. – Por tudo... – acrescentei com uma pontada de vergonha.

_ Mestre Regulus não precisa agradecer, é o dever de Kreacher e também um enorme prazer... – choramingou, surpreso e assustado. – Mas, se me permite a ousadia, senhor... peço desculpas, Mestre, por ser tão intruso... – ele continuou rodeando, claramente perdido entre seus deveres de elfo e sua devoção sem limite a mim – não é direito um elfo interrogar o seu senhor assim, eu sei... vou merecer um bom castigo depois... mas Kreacher ficou muito preocupado e precisa saber...

_ Fale de uma vez... – incentivei-o, mesmo sabendo que não queria ouvir o que ele iria perguntar.

_ O-o que aconteceu? – ele sussurrou, olhando para os lados furtivamente. – P-por que o Mestre Regulus... – ele se interrompeu, claramente indeciso se deveria ou não continuar. Tornei a incentivá-lo com um aceno. – por que o senhor... t-tomou tantos comprimidos do sono da senhora Black? – ele despejou de uma só vez o restante da pergunta.

_ Eu estava com problemas para dormir, Kreacher... – menti, descaradamente, e nem o elfo pareceu acreditar.

A sensação de ser observado e censurado fui tão forte que eu precisei olhar para os lados e certificar-me de que não havia mais ninguém na cozinha. Novamente aquele flash escuro perpassou minha visão periférica e tornei a virar a cabeça em sua direção, não vendo absolutamente nada de diferente. Suspirei, entre satisfeito com a refeição e incomodado com a pergunta atrevida e o olhar ainda assustado do servo.

Decidi que seria melhor sair de casa, deixar para trás – pelo menos um pouco – todas aquelas sensações e lembranças. Depois de tanto tempo enclausurado dentro daquela casa, e dentro de mim mesmo, um bom passeio pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres deveriam ajudar. Troquei-me rapidamente e saí, sem resistir a um último olhar por cima do ombro para certificar-me de que estava mesmo sozinho.

Pisei na soleira da porta e levei um susto ao constatar que o dia estava morno, quase quente, apesar de várias nuvens que cobriam o sol. A primavera tinha chegado de novo, o verão deveria estar perto, e eu nem tinha percebido. Deixei-me caminhar pelas ruas cheias de gente, andando a esmo por entre as pessoas, esbarrando nelas e esporadicamente voltando meu pescoço para ver se era alguma delas me seguia ou observava, pois tal sensação só crescia dentro de mim e ao meu redor.

Passei em frente a uma loja de antiguidades e parei para observar sua vitrine: uma bonita e sólida cadeira de madeira toda adornada, um abajur azulado um tanto danificado, vários objetos de enfeite, pratarias e, o que mais me chamou a atenção, um espelho envelhecido. Não fui capaz de resistir a finalmente encarar meu reflexo, não havia como evitar esse momento para sempre. Tornei a olhar sobre o ombro, enquanto sentia como se a ponta de uma flecha perfurasse minha nuca – que sensação insuportável era esta! –, mas, mais uma vez não havia ninguém que não fosse os muitos cidadãos, correndo em suas ocupadas rotinas diárias.

Desisti de entender e voltei minha atenção para o espelho, decidido a finalmente enfrentar o que quer que ali estivesse esperando por mim. E lá estava eu, com minhas olheiras por excesso de sono, meus cabelos opacos e sem vida, minha pele muita pálida... Um reflexo multicolorido – como se um cristal tivesse sido atingido por um raio de sol – invadiu a imagem no espelho, ofuscando meu reflexo por um segundo.

Quando o excesso de cores desapareceu, minha respiração acelerou e meu coração falhou uma batida. Por um breve segundo, meu irmão esteve visível no reflexo do espelho, não sozinho e onírico como em todos os meus sonhos, mas parecendo mais sólido e real do que qualquer sonho poderia ser, parado no meio dos transeuntes do lado oposto da rua.

Não pensei em nada, apenas me virei e corri para atravessar a rua. Ouvi um barulho de freios sendo acionados rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém dava um grito desesperado. Mais reflexos multicoloridos cegaram-me momentaneamente e, então, uma grande massa de ferro e rodas me impediu de chegar o outro lado da rua.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hurt**_

Dor. Eu não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mais sabia que a conseqüência era muita dor. Cada segundo de semi-consciência – porque eu não conseguia acordar completamente – era pontuado de dores por todo o meu corpo. Mas além da dor também havia o cheiro. Constante e cada vez mais claro e distinto, mais próximo e intenso do que qualquer sonho poderia ser.

Assim como o frio. De onde vinha aquela pressão gelada que eu sentia apenas em partes isoladas – ora no rosto, ora nas mãos ou etc – eu não sabia. Mas era intenso e bem localizado, não se espalhava pelo resto do corpo e não parecia vir do ambiente. Eu sentia como se um cubo de gelo fosse comprimido levemente contra minha pele, só que mais firme, sólido e seco que gelo. Talvez uma pedra como mármore o granito...

Continuei vagando por intervalos de inteira inconsciência e semi-lucidez, sempre sentindo dor e frio ao mesmo tempo em que aquele cheiro, de alguma forma irracional, me confortava. Eu não estava suficientemente no domínio de minhas faculdades mentais para reconhecer aquele aroma maravilhoso e nem entender o que a presença dele, tão forte e distinta, significava. Mas, quando eu ouvi sua voz, toda aquela confusão pareceu subitamente se ordenar.

Eu não posso continuar com isso! – ele disse, numa voz alta e zangada. – Não sei nem como consigo ficar no mesmo quarto que ele, sentindo esse cheiro... Preciso sair quase que diariamente, ou corro o risco de perder o controle! – completou, depois de um pequeno espaço de tempo, sua voz agora era angustiada.

Abri meus olhos, a dor atingindo-me com força e turvando por alguns instantes minha visão. Pisquei algumas vezes até que tudo entrasse em foco. Eu estava num quarto totalmente estranho, simples e pequeno, deitado numa cama localizada no meio dele. O teto acima de mim era alto e de madeira pobre, assim como as paredes, e apenas uma janela – que no momento encontrava-se fechada – parecia possibilitar a circulação do ar. Da pouca mobilidade, constatei que havia uma cômoda, um criado-mudo e uma pequena mesa redonda com apenas duas cadeiras.

_ NÃO! – tornei a ouvir sua voz, mais alta e ainda mais irritada que da outra vez. – Não, e não volte a sugerir isso... – ele respondeu, parecendo profundamente aborrecido.

Apesar da dor, virei minha cabeça em direção ao canto esquerdo da parede à cabeceira da cama e fui capaz de visualizar uma porta entreaberta, por onde a voz dele saía juntamente com uma fresta de luz indefinida, vinda provavelmente de janela ou vitral.

_ Sim, eu gostaria que Carlisle estivesse aqui, mas não para _isso_! – ele replicou, com certa ferocidade, depois de alguns segundos.

Com quem estaria falando? Eu não ouvia ninguém respondendo, nem barulhos que indicassem a existência de outra pessoa ali. Provavelmente estava no telefone... Tentei me movimentar, mas a dor aumentou e eu não consegui conter um alto gemido.

_ Preciso desligar, ele está com dores novamente. Se você puder trazer mais morfina quando vier, eu agradeceria, Edward... – ele despediu-se, confirmando minha teoria do telefone. – Até mais.

A dor e a voz dele – juntamente com a outra menção ao tal "Edward"– despertaram ainda mais minha consciência. Dessa vez para mim mesmo e não apenas para o estranho ambiente ao meu redor. Vi-me coberto de ataduras e, pela primeira vez, distingui que a dor vinha dos ferimentos escondidos debaixo delas. Havia também uma pesada tala imobilizando minha perna direita e notei, quando levei a mão à cabeça, bandagens envolvendo meu couro cabeludo...

Ouvi a porta à minha esquerda se abrir completamente e o som de algo sendo largado sobre a mesa de madeira. Fiz mais um esforço para virar o rosto na tentativa de finalmente ver o rosto que eu tanto almejava passar pela porta. Porém, antes que eu conseguisse distinguir qualquer coisa, senti uma picada aguda no antebraço e tive apenas poucos segundos para tentar entender – em vão – o que estava acontecendo.

Não tive tempo nem de me perguntar como ele havia se movido tão rápido, pois os analgésicos logo começaram a fazer efeito e tudo à minha volta tornou a desvanecer. Apaguei novamente, com a imagem de uma expressão sofrida em seu rosto tão próximo, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, de mim. Não fui capaz de saber se o sussurro _"tudo vai ficar bem, Regulus, agora durma..."_ que eu ouvi foi realmente dito ou já era parte de outro dos meus sonhos com ele.

Chegava a ser irônica a minha patética situação, tinha passado tanto tempo desesperado para conseguir dormir e sonhar com meu irmão, e, agora que ele estava ali pessoalmente – ou pelo menos assim eu pensava –, eu não conseguia acordar para vê-lo. É claro que o objetivo dos analgésicos era manter as dores sobre controle, mas o efeito colateral era um estado praticamente de coma induzido, no qual eu era capaz de perceber pouco ou quase nada do que acontecia comigo.

Às vezes, a dor me acordava subitamente e eu era capaz de vislumbrar por breves segundos o quarto, o mesmo teto distante, as mesmas paredes apertadas, os mesmo móveis. Quando eu tinha sorte, via meu irmão se aproximando com a seringa e conseguia focar seu rosto antes que ele me dopasse novamente, sempre murmurando algo como "desculpe", "volte a dormir" ou "está tudo bem".

Embora os breves momentos de consciência fossem cada vez mais freqüentes, eu nunca tinha tempo o suficiente para falar, sendo logo dominado, outra vez, pela sonolência dos medicamentos. Chegava a abrir os olhos, visualizar o quarto, lembrar que algo estava errado e sentir dor, para em seguida tornar a adormecer.

E foi num desses momentos que eu escutei a palavra-chave de toda aquela loucura pela primeira vez. Até então, eu nunca tinha ouvido nenhuma voz diferente que indicasse a presença de outra pessoa no quarto. Sempre que ouvia a voz de Sirius, ele parecia estar ao telefone ou murmurando lamentos e desculpas para mim. Também foi uma surpresa muito grande quando eu _vi_ outra pessoa lá...

_ O efeito da morfina está passando muito rápido... – meu irmão falou, em tom de reclamação.

_ O metabolismo dele está processando os medicamentos de maneira diferente agora... – explicou polidamente uma outra voz, calma, clara e musical, que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

_ Preciso aumentar a dose? – perguntou Sirius, incerto.

_ Não. Ele precisa voltar a se alimentar pela vias normais ou pode ter problemas depois... – continuou a voz musical que eu ainda não era capaz de distinguir de onde vinha. – É melhor substituirmos a morfina por um analgésico não-sedativo como o paracetamol...

_ Ele ainda tem muitas dores! – Sirius protestou, claramente descontente com a idéia de me ver acordado. – Não está pronto...

_ Ele já está neste estado há quase uma semana, Sirius... – o outro interrompeu com uma evidente autoridade. – _Você_ pode não estar pronto, mas ele precisa acordar, comer, tomar líquidos, essas coisas...

_ Mas e a dor? – Sirius retrucou.

_ A dor faz parte do processo de recuperação, significa que o corpo ainda está vivo e funcionando... – respondeu prontamente. Pela firmeza em sua voz, eu poderia apostar que se tratava de um médico.

_ Mas, Carlisle, o estado dele é diferente, não foi um acidente comum...

_ Sirius, eu entendo sua preocupação, – interrompeu novamente o médico chamado Carlisle – mas você precisa parar de se culpar e entender que ele só está vivo porque você chegou a tempo...

_ Não fui rápido o bastante! Eu deveria ter corrido em direção _a ele_ e não tentado fugir para o outro lado, eu estaria próximo o suficiente para salvá-lo... – o som de algo se partindo bruscamente não me permitiu ouvir o restante da frase de meu irmão.

_ Se você não tivesse chegado a tempo, além de todos esses ferimentos devido à batida, o estrago seria muito maior caso ele tivesse atingido o chão depois de ter sido lançado para o alto daquele jeito. Ele nem teria sobrevivido... – o médico ponderou, ignorando o som da mobília partida, como se estivesse diagnosticando apenas um leve caso de gripe.

Sobressaltei-me. "Batida"? Forcei minha memória até minha última lembrança que não incluísse aquele quarto estranho. Eu estava na rua, vendo o espelho em frente à loja de antiguidades, vieram os reflexos coloridos e a imagem de Sirius... Em seguida só barulhos: freios queimando no asfalto, o grito... E, sim, havia uma estranha sensação de ter sido fortemente impulsionado para o alto, o choque bloqueando a dor, e mais nada...

_ Se eu tivesse ficado em Chicago, nada disso teria acontecido! – Sirius rosnou, de uma maneira irritada, como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

_ Edward insistiu para que você esperasse... – Carlisle o lembrou e, pela primeira vez, o médico entrou no meu campo de visão.

Era loiro e jovem, vinte e poucos anos no máximo. Mais belo do que qualquer estrela de cinema jamais poderia ser, apesar da pele pálida e das marcas arroxeadas sob os olhos. Olhos de um dourado que eu teria suposto ser impossível se não estivesse realmente vendo. E, até onde constava, nada me garantia que eu realmente estava; poderia ser mais uma alucinação ou sonho...

_ Você é que não o ouviu... – ele completou, aproximando-se de mim e chegando à borda da minha cama.

Talvez fosse o excesso de medicamentos no meu sangue, ou o ângulo estranho que eu estava em relação a sua aproximação, mas achei-o inacreditavelmente belo. Simplesmente não era possível que alguém assim andando por aí como se tamanha beleza fosse uma coisa normal. Era mais provável de acreditar que, como médico, ele mais causasse ataques do coração do que salvasse pacientes...

Ele percebeu que eu estava acordado e posicionou-se entre meu irmão e eu. Seus olhos expressaram melhor do que quaisquer palavras o pedido para que eu não reagisse. A intensidade de seus olhos dourados inundou-me completamente e, enquanto ele me observava calado, um leve sorriso espalhou-se por seus lábios finos, quando ele tornou a falar com Sirius.

_ Não há nada de errado com ele... – atestou, ainda de costas para Sirius e olhando para mim. – Tudo o que ele precisa é voltar a se alimentar corretamente e não sair por aí correndo ou fazendo esforços exagerados... – ele acrescentou e, para minha total surpresa, deu uma piscadela cúmplice para mim.

_ Eu prefiro que ele durma mais um pouco... – a voz de Sirius era suplicante e fez o médico abrir um sorriso caridoso que me fez achar que já estava sonhando novamente.

_ Ele não precisa mais de morfina, Sirius. – Carlisle o repreendeu, sério. - Ainda tem medicamento o bastante correndo no sangue para dormir por mais algum tempo e o paracetamol a cada 6 horas será suficiente para mantê-lo dormindo mais de 10 horas por dia, de maneira saudável, é claro, e não deixar as dores o atormentarem...

Ouvi a voz de meu irmão retrucar veementemente alguma coisa, mas não fui capaz de entender suas palavras. Apesar da minha vontade de permanecer acordado e atento àquela conversa, meus olhos ainda pesavam muito e logo a figura do belo médico tornou-se apenas mais uma imagem onírica, mais um anjo perfeito que a minha realidade não conseguia conceber como sendo real.

Voltei a acordar, incapaz de dizer quanto tempo depois. A dor, ainda que não fosse insuportável, chegava a incomodar bastante. Olhei a minha volta e reconheci mais uma vez o quarto estranho. Algumas memórias afloraram em minha mente, mas não fui capaz de discernir o quanto do que eu me lembrava seria verdade.

Inesperadamente, meu estômago roncou e uma fome enorme me assolou. Há quanto tempo estaria sem comer? Minha garganta estava seca e ardia muito, provavelmente pela falta de uso. Olhei a minha volta, mais desperto e atento do que jamais estivera naquele quarto. Pela primeira vez em um período que eu considerava ser muito tempo, eu estava consciente de mim e de tudo ao meu redor.

A dor permanecia constante, ininterrupta e latejante, mas outros instintos – a fome e a sede – ajudaram a clarear minha mente, há tanto tempo nublada pela morfina. Atentei meus ouvidos para qualquer ruído que indicasse a presença de outra pessoa no cômodo, tentando avaliar o quanto eu poderia confiar nas lembranças que tinha de Sirius ou do outro homem, que eu supunha – caso ele fosse mesmo real e não apenas fruto da minha imaginação – chamar-se Carlisle.

Mas não havia nada. Nenhum som a não ser o meu estômago roncando e o assobio seco da minha respiração passando pela garganta irritada. Com esforço – e dor! –, virei meu pescoço, tentando visualizar algo que fizesse um pouco mais de sentido. Meus olhos brilharam ao reconhecer, sobre a mesa de madeira ao lado esquerdo da minha cama, sacolas de compras.

Dentro do plástico claro eu divisava, ainda que parcamente, um pacote de pão de fôrma, uma garrafa de algo que muito provavelmente era leite e um outro pacote que, pelas formas arredondadas e escuras que continha, poderia ser muito ser saco com frutas. Minha boca começou a salivar só de imaginar o pão com manteiga, um leite com chocolate ou uma maçã bem suculenta...

_ S-Si... – tentei chamar meu irmão, mas minha voz não saiu.

Apesar da sensação dolorida, pigarreei forte para limpar a garganta. E isto só fez a dor e o incômodo aumentarem. Há quanto tempo minhas cordas vocais estariam inativas?!

_ Ahhh!! – gritei, forçando minha garganta a trabalhar.

A ardência tomou conta também de meus pulmões. Sentia minha língua ressecada e a idéia de um bom copo de leite morno pareceu ainda melhor diante de tal situação. Meu estômago rugiu mais uma vez e também doeu. Eu precisava mesmo comer alguma coisa...

Tentei mexer meu corpo, analisando o grau de coordenação e controle que tinha sobre mim mesmo. A perna direita ainda estava imobilizada na tala, mas a esquerda parecia bem – dentro do possível, é claro. Uma leve tontura vez minha cabeça rodar só de pensar em me levantar, mas eu precisava fazê-lo.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos, erguendo o tronco com dificuldade. Senti um puxão estranho na altura do abdômen e atribuí-o a um ferimento escondido sob uma bandagem que envolvia toda a minha cintura. Respirei artificialmente por alguns segundos, a fim de acostumar-me com a idéia de estar novamente acordado. Esperei que a tontura passasse, mas não passou. Na verdade, aumentou.

Outro ronco furioso do meu estômago renovou o meu ânimo para sair da cama. Tomei um fôlego de confiança e, com um só impulso, sentei-me na cama. A dor que seguiu não foi apenas no abdômen, ainda que ali fosse maior. Minha cabeça latejou forte e eu precisei fechar os olhos para não ceder à tontura.

Um músculo da perna direita repuxou dolorosamente em resposta ao ângulo de 90 graus em que eu me encontrava. Nunca fora um adepto de exercícios físicos, e flexibilidade definitivamente não era uma característica latente no meu código genético. Foi necessária uma dose extra de determinação para conseguir girar as duas pernas para lateral, mas eu consegui.

Apoiei os pés descalços no chão de pedra e um frio incômodo subiu pelas minhas pernas. Movi meu corpo mais para a borda da cama, sentindo dor a cada mínimo movimento. Espalmei minhas mãos no colchão na lateral do meu quadril e usei-as para impulsionar-me para cima. Fiquei em pé com um único movimento, mas a dor que atravessou meu corpo quase me fez cair de volta na cama.

Apesar da tontura e da fraqueza, sustentei meu corpo em pé. Olhei fixamente para a mesa de madeira, focando determinado o conteúdo das sacolas. Arrastei meu pé direito – pesado devido à tala – alguns centímetros à frente. Esperei pela dor, mas ela foi suportável. Joguei meu peso nela, movendo agora o pé esquerdo. Porém, dessa vez, a dor foi muito maior.

Quatro ou cinco passos normais seriam suficientes para que eu desse conta da distância entre a cama e a mesa, mas, na minha atual condição, concluí que seria muito mais trabalhoso. E, principalmente, doloroso. Suspirei, olhando à minha volta e sentindo-me irritado. Péssima hora para um passeio, Sirius...

Movi mais uma vez o pé direito, alimentando a esperança de que a pior dor já tivesse passado. Passei o pé esquerdo alguns centímetros à frente, e um lamento agudo escapou dos meus lábios quando minhas esperanças mostraram-se inúteis. Resisti à dor e dei mais um passo. E depois outro. Cada vez que apoiava meu peso na perna imobilizada para mover a perna esquerda, um gemido alto fugia de minha boca.

Parei no meio do caminho, suado e sem fôlego. Faltava ainda pouco mais de um metro – que mais parecia um quilômetro! –, e a dor só não era maior que minha impaciência. Respirei pausadamente, tentando espantar a tontura que ameaçava invadir minha mente. Ignorei a fisgada forte que senti na altura do abdômen e, levado pela impaciência, tentei dar um passo mais longo e apressado.

Grande erro. A dor dilacerante atingiu-me fortemente. Tudo em mim doía tanto que eu nem era capaz de distinguir de onde as dores vinham. Minha visão ficou nublada e o quarto saiu de foco. Não pude evitar soltar um grito alto quando minhas pernas pareceram não serem mais capazes de me sustentar e eu caí com um baque surdo no chão.

Um calor intenso e uma sensação de umidade pegajosa juntaram-se à intensa dor na região abdominal. Porém, antes que eu fosse capaz de olhar para baixo e ver o chão se aproximando rapidamente devido à minha queda, senti como se duas barras de ferro – duras e frias – tivessem acertado com força minhas costas e pernas.

Em seguida, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu cheguei a achar que estava perdendo a consciência novamente. Era como se eu perdesse 30 segundos a cada vez que piscava os olhos. Fui levantado do chão antes mesmo de chegar a ele e, muito menos que uma fração de segundo depois, já estava na cama outra vez. Pisquei, confuso.

Provavelmente, a dor dilacerante que eu sentia fez com que eu perdesse a noção de tempo. Como poderia, num instante, eu estar caindo e, no outro, já estar na cama? Apenas tive tempo de olhar à minha volta, ver a porta do quarto escancarada, dando acesso a um corredor que eu nunca visualizara até então, antes de ouvir um berro desesperado.

_ Edward, volte aqui! Eu preciso de você! Eu também preciso, mas não adianta nada. – era a voz do meu irmão, vindo da porta à minha esquerda, que dava acesso ao banheiro.

Nenhuma dor no mundo seria capaz de desviar minha atenção daquela voz e, como se provara totalmente verdadeiro, nem a total inconsciência e uma experiência de morte foram capazes disso. Pisquei novamente e congelei, em choque. Lá estava ele, como se surgido do nada ao meu lado, seu rosto – ainda mais lindo e perfeito do que eu me lembrava – lívido de desespero, trazendo nos braços todo tipo de equipamento de primeiros-socorros.

Apesar da dor constante e cada vez maior, concluí que já devia ter apagado novamente. Só a inconsciência era uma explicação minimamente plausível para a impossível velocidade em que as coisas estavam acontecendo. Eu via apenas flashs dos movimentos de Sirius à minha volta, indo e voltando pelo quarto, pegando coisas aqui e ali. Pisquei novamente.

_ Edward! – ele berrou novamente. – Eu sei que você está com sede, mas eu preciso de ajuda!! – retrucou, depois de um segundo de silêncio, sem em nenhum momento olhar diretamente para mim. – Então só me diga o que fazer!

_ S-s... Ai! – tentei falar, mas o som que saiu foi um gemido.

_ Já estou com tudo isso aqui! E agora? – ele disse novamente, seus olhos negros fitando intensamente a mancha vermelha em meu abdômen.

Se eu fosse capaz de contabilizar o tempo infinitamente minúsculo em que isso aconteceu, eu diria que, enquanto minhas pálpebras ainda estavam no meio do caminho para piscar mais uma vez, eu já sentira um forte puxão na cintura. E eu sequer vira suas mãos se aproximando para tirar as bandagens ensangüentadas, muito menos vi o que ele fez com elas.

_ OK! – disse, respondendo a uma pergunta que eu não ouvira. – Eu posso ver, foram os pontos que estouraram... – ele informou, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão estranha de desgosto e preocupação.

Pisquei novamente, e o ferimento já estava limpo. Uma sensação gelada e amortecedora começou a se espalhar por toda a região. Eu só podia estar _mesmo_ sonhando. Como é que eu poderia _sentir_sem _ver_? Pisquei, mais uma vez e, quando tornei a abrir os olhos, Sirius tinha desaparecido.

_ EU ESTOU CALMO! – ele berrou furioso, denunciando sua presença no banheiro.

Para o bem da minha sanidade mental, desisti de tentar entender. Olhei fixamente para o teto, aproveitando a sensação de torpor que irradiava do abdômen. Quando fora que ele me aplicara uma anestesia?! Antes que eu piscasse novamente, senti que ele estava de volta.

_ Estou pronto... – ele disse, sua voz saindo com certa dificuldade porque ele parecia estar fazendo muita força para não respirar.

_ S-s... – tentei novamente.

_ Já vai acabar, Regulus... Eu prometo. Confie em mim. – ele pediu, sem, contudo, olhar para mim.

Sua voz expressava um arrependimento e um embaraço tão grandes que eu achei estranho que seu rosto tão pálido não estivesse corado de vergonha. Ainda que tal sentimento fosse, a meu ver, desnecessário e despropositado.

_ E-e-eu con...fio... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, minha garganta ainda seca, minha mente cada vez mais confusa.

A dor já havia diminuído, mas a confusão aumentava. Sirius posicionara-se de costas para mim, claramente me evitando. Ele passava alguma substância gelada sobre meu abdômen, mas, junto com a sensação gelada, sentia também uma rigidez que não me permitia adivinhar o que poderia ser. Senti uma fisgada forte, mas não gritei. Outra fisgada. Mordi o lábio com força, impedindo o gemido de dor que se formou em minha garganta de sair.

_ Eu não consigo!! – ele rugiu, como se respondesse novamente a alguém que não se encontrava presente – A linha arrebentou!

Ele moveu-se alguns centímetros – naquela velocidade que eu já havia desistido de tentar entender – e eu pude ver de que linha ele estava falando. Meu abdômen estava livre das bandagens e o ferimento estava à mostra. Sangrava pouco agora, mas, ainda sim, não era uma visão agradável. Não chegava a ser um corte muito grande, mas parecia fundo.

As bordas estavam marcadas de pontos negros estourados, provavelmente pelo meu esforço ao levantar e tentar andar. Numa ponta do corte, uma linha nova e seca pendia perto de um outro ponto estourado. Na mão de Sirius uma agulha estranha, parecia mais um gancho ou talvez um anzol...

_ Ok, vou tentar de novo! – ele respondeu, sua voz estrangulada pela óbvia falta de oxigênio passando por suas cordas vocais. Até onde eu me lembrava, Sirius nunca fora tão sensível assim a sangue... - Na velocidade normal, dessa vez... – ele retrucou, irritado.

Então a velocidade absurda com que as coisas estavam acontecendo não era apenas fruto da minha mente entorpecida de dor e dos medicamentos que voltavam a nublar-me a mente, ainda que eu tentasse resistir ao seu torpor. Mantendo meus olhos abertos, apesar da enorme vontade de fechá-los e adormecer novamente, pude acompanhar cada um dos movimentos de Sirius, agora "na velocidade normal".

Suas mãos tremiam ao se aproximar do ferimento e seu nariz enrugava-se sempre que um pouco de sangue saía do corte. Senti novamente impressão gelada e rígida e surpreendi-me ao perceber que vinham do toque dos dedos de Sirius em minha pele. Cada vez que as pontas de seus dedos aproximavam-se das bordas do corte, um arrepio frio – que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com dor – percorria minha espinha.

Na verdade, meu irmão parecia trabalhar muito abaixo da velocidade normal, cada um dos seus movimentos extremamente cuidadoso e calculado. Aqueles gestos lentos e repetidos formavam um padrão hipnotizante que, somado ao efeito dos analgésicos, me levaram, novamente, ao mundo dos sonhos.

Está terminado. Você já pode entrar. Ele está dormindo outra vez... – ouvi Sirius dizer, segundos antes de perder totalmente a consciência. – Juro, Edward, que se meu coração ainda batesse, eu teria tido um ataque cardíaco...

Nota:

Carlisle Cullen – descrição da Bella em "Twilight", Chapter 3 – Phenomenon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good Bye**_

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, quando Sirius afirmou ser um vampiro, eu acreditei imediatamente. Era surreal demais tentar compreender que criaturas místicas daquele gênero existiam, mas era preferível a acreditar que eu tinha ficado louco. Afinal, aquela possibilidade, por mais absurda que pudesse parecer aos ouvidos de outras pessoas, para mim, explicava _muita_ coisa.

Começava explicando a beleza sem precedentes de Edward e Carlisle e também as mudanças tão visíveis na aparência de Sirius. Embora meu repertório de vampiros se resumisse a apenas três, ficou óbvio para mim que uma beleza muito acima do normal era uma das características básicas. Principalmente quando tive a oportunidade de compará-los. A mesma pele clara e firme, tão branca que poderia ser considerada translúcida se eles fossem expostos ao sol com mais freqüência...

_ Ah sim, segundo Sirius – e contrariando o folclore popular –, vampiros podiam sim sair ao sol sem correr o risco de virar pó ou então de sofrer grandes queimaduras. Mas, ainda que não houvesse nenhuma espécie de dano físico na exposição ao sol, eles evitam ao máximo sair de dia, a não ser quando Londres, famosa por seu céu acinzentado e sua névoa espessa, não se encontrasse nos seus dias mais ensolarados.

Como Sirius teve o prazer de me mostrar no dia seguinte – quando uma nesga de sol entrava pela janela semi-aberta diretamente sobre a mesa de madeira do quarto –, a exposição ao sol de fato não os feria, mas os deixava muito _evidentes_. Sentado numa das cadeiras, ele esticou sua mão branca em direção ao raio de sol e, quando este incidiu diretamente sobre sua pele, o quarto encheu-se de reflexos multicoloridos.

A pele iluminada pelo sol reluzia como se milhares de minúsculos diamantes estivessem ali incrustados. Era como um globo de cristal recebendo a luz pura e decompondo-a num arco-íris, refletindo nas paredes, nos móveis, em mim... Contemplei por minutos a fio aquela imagem ainda mais onírica do que qualquer um dos meus sonhos. E soube, naquele momento, de onde vinham os reflexos que eu via nos meus sonhos e também o reflexo que chamou minha atenção pelo espelho no dia em que fui atropelado...

Os traços rígidos também pareciam ser uma característica inerente, já que, por mais diferentes que Sirius, Carlisle e Edward fossem, seus rostos e corpos apresentavam muitas similaridades. A estrutura física rígida e pronunciada, mas não necessariamente musculosa. Os mesmos narizes retos e angulosos, os mesmos traços nos maxilares perfeitos, as mesmas manchas roxas sob os olhos.

Mas aqui eu pude encontrar alguma diferença de Edward e Carlisle para Sirius: enquanto os olhos dos dois apresentavam uma estranha mistura de castanho e caramelo, às vezes beirando o dourado, os de Sirius eram sempre negros, por vezes salpicados de estranhas manchas vermelhas ou púrpuras. Tal diferença me instigou e eu perguntei o motivo.

_ Carlisle e Edward são bem mais velhos que eu e, por isso, já estão mais acostumados com os problemas da nossa "dieta alternativa"... – ele riu de mais uma piada particular.

Os primeiros dias foram pontuados por longos interrogatórios. Segundo Carlisle – que continuara a fazer visitas médicas para chegar minha recuperação –, eu havia aceitado muito bem o fato de descobrir a existência de vampiros e não parecia assustado com o fato de meu irmão ter se tornado um. E quem poderia sentir-se "assustado" na presença de vampiros tão maravilhosos? Surpreso, talvez. Encantado, provavelmente. Totalmente deslumbrado, com toda a certeza. Mas não assustado.

A cada simples comentário, mais questões borbulhavam na minha mente. Eu queria saber tudo sobre a nova vida do meu irmão e as possibilidades que se abriam para ele, e também para mim. Naquele momento estava em dúvida sobre qual aspecto instigava-me mais: quão velhos Edward e Carlisle seriam? Ou – e só então tal hipótese passou pela minha cabeça – o que seria a tal "dieta alternativa"? Resolvi tentar ser educado, atendo-me à questão de cunho mais prático.

_ "Dieta alternativa? – repeti.

_ Não que você esteja preocupado, é claro... – ele ironizou. – Você nunca pensou sobre minha nova maneira de alimentação? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um brilho escuro nos olhos negros.

Um arrepio frio percorreu minha espinha como sempre acontecia quando Sirius lançava-me aqueles sorrisos afetados. Mas este era diferente, principalmente devido ao tema de nossa conversa. Até onde eu sabia, vampiros alimentavam-se de sangue. Sangue humano. Tal conclusão fez minha boca secar e minha respiração falhar. Até onde o senso-comum das lendas seria verdade?

Desejei ardentemente que, assim como a exposição ao sol, houvesse outra versão para este aspecto. Principalmente depois de lembrar o quanto de sangue humano eles tinham por perto, nos últimos dias. Meu sangue, no caso...

_ Desculpe tal lapso. Eu estava muito ocupado tentando assimilar o fato de que você brilha no sol... – alfinetei, afastando tais pensamentos negativos.

Não podia ser assim, eu sabia. Ou, ao menos, uma parte de mim queria acreditar nisso. Sirius tivera meu sangue nas mãos e eu continuava vivo. Aliás, eu _só_estava vivo por causa dele e dos cuidados de Carlisle e Edward. Não seria possível que eles fossem assassinos sanguinários... Seria? Já tinha me decidido a acreditar que não, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

_ Então... humm... você, vocês bebem sangue? – perguntei, incerto. Será que existiam regras de etiqueta vampíricas? Torci para que não estivesse infringindo nenhuma delas.

_ Bebo. – sua resposta foi curta e séria. Não havia um único traço de humor ou ironia em sua voz, nada que me permitisse duvidar da total veracidade daquela afirmação. Seus olhos ainda escuros, seus lábios sem nenhum sorriso. Outro arrepio percorreu meu corpo. – Mas não humano... – ele completou, lendo a surpresa e o medo em minha reação.

_ De animais? – eu perguntei, instantaneamente aliviado. Ele acenou com a cabeça e eu me peguei pensando em como deveria ser difícil encontrar esse tipo comida num ambiente tão urbano quanto Londres.

_ Realmente seria ótimo se houvesse algum tipo de delivery, mas tudo o que as páginas amarelas da lista telefônica de Londres oferecem é comida japonesa, chinesa, italiana... – escutei a voz aveludada e hipnotizante de Edward.

Virei meu rosto na direção da porta e lá estava ele – lindo e perfeito – encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Um sorriso divertido nos lábios, os olhos cor de mel brilhando. Quando foi que ele havia entrado no quarto sem que eu percebesse? Obviamente a velocidade surreal que as coisas aconteciam ao meu redor também fazia parte do cotidiano dos vampiros.

_ Então nada de comida vegetariana no cardápio? – Sirius perguntou e ambos riram. Estava claro que o senso de humor vampírico era outro fator além da minha compreensão.

É uma pequena piada interna, Regulus. – Edward respondeu. Será que eu tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? – Em geral os vampiros se alimentam sangue humano, mas nós não. E, por isso, Carlisle diz que somos vegetarianos, porque temos uma dieta alternativa...

Sabe, Edward, é mais educado esperar as pessoas verbalizarem as perguntas... – Sirius comentou, um tom risonho na voz. Voltei meu olhar para ele, intrigado. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Às vezes eu não posso evitar. No começo é difícil distinguir a voz física da mental... – pisquei por alguns segundos, tentando absorver tantas novidades.

Você é capaz de _ler_ mentes? – perguntei, incerto, voltando a olhar para Edward. Parecia uma pergunta tão idiota a se fazer, mas eu já estava disposto a por meu ceticismo de lado e a acreditar que, depois de descobrir que vampiros eram reais, tudo mais poderia ser verdade.

_Ouvir_ seria um termo mais apropriado. Escuto os pensamentos como se eles fossem ditos em voz alta. – o ruivo explicou. – Mas, quando posso, eu procuro evitar prestar atenção...

A consciência de que Edward ouvira _tudo_ o que eu pensava fez com que eu me sentisse realmente envergonhado. Naquele exato momento, eu sabia que ele sabia tudo o que eu pensava sobre ele, sobre Carlisle, sobre Sirius... Senti meu rosto esquentar, corando profundamente. Isso era tão injusto!

Não se preocupe com isso... – Sirius interveio, sorrindo. – Edward é educado demais para comentar os pensamentos de outra pessoa...

Os pensamentos são o que existe de mais íntimo e particular, ninguém é culpado por _pensar_ coisas que não são verbalizadas... – Edward completou, lançando-me um olhar cúmplice que só piorou meu embaraço.

Você também ouve pensamentos? – perguntei a Sirius, congelando diante dessa possibilidade.

Não, isso é um dom especial de Edward... Eu sou só um vampiro comum. – ele afirmou, ainda que as palavras "vampiro" e "comum" soassem totalmente estranhas quando usadas numa mesma frase.

Surpreendi um olhar enigmático entre Edward e Sirius, mas resolvi ignorá-lo. As possibilidades eram tantas que eu poderia perder minha já abalada sanidade mental caso ficasse conjeturando sobre comunicações implícitas entre eles.

Mas, voltando à sua pergunta... – Sirius retomou.

Qual era mesmo a minha pergunta? Era tão difícil manter a mente em foco perto daqueles dois... Corei mais uma vez ao lembrar que Edward estava ali e olhei-o instintivamente para ver qual seria sua reação. Mas ou ele realmente não prestava atenção a todos os pensamentos ao redor dele ou então ele era mesmo educado demais para demonstrar tal conhecimento.

Meus olhos são negros porque eu ainda não me adaptei completamente à dieta "vegetariana"... – ele admitiu, parecendo um pouco constrangido. – Nos primeiros anos, é difícil controlar a sede e meu organismo precisa de sangue com mais freqüência que o deles. E, por isso, evito ficar muito perto de humanos... Tive que vir nadando para a Europa porque não sabia se conseguiria ficar mais de dez horas dentro de um avião com tantas pessoas...

Você veio _nadando_ dos Estados Unidos até aqui? – perguntei, incrédulo.

Nós não precisamos respirar, Reg. Fazemos isso só por hábito... – ele me explicou. – Então podemos nadar quase tão rápido quanto corremos. Cheguei aqui em dois dias...

Flashes de sonhos com um imenso mar azul retornaram a minha memória. Mas nos sonhos, _eu_ nadava, _eu_ ansiava por chegar rápido ao outro lado, _eu_sentia o desespero de algo que não era capaz de compreender... Abanei a cabeça, espantando tais lembranças. Instintivamente olhei para Edward e, dessa vez, ele não foi tão competente em esconder que ouvira e nem em quanto aquilo o surpreendera. Mais um olhar entre os dois e eu soube que, assim que eu adormecesse, aquilo seria assunto de conversa entre eles.

Os dias posteriores seguiram o mesmo script. Eu ainda estava impossibilitado de sair da cama, então Sirius preparava e trazia minhas refeições. Ele tratava-me como um verdadeiro inválido, permanecendo no quarto por todo o tempo em que eu estivesse acordado e sempre perguntando se eu estava bem, se tinha dores, fome ou sede... E ele parecia realmente gostar de bancar o enfermeiro, o que me levava a imaginar que ele, um dia, seria ajudante de Carlisle no hospital.

Edward fazia visitas esporádicas, às vezes trazendo compras e coisas do tipo. Eu me policiava muito mais em não contemplar sua beleza tão descaradamente, evitando ao máximo pensar sobre isso em sua presença. O que, em geral, era embaraçoso e constrangedor. Mais de uma vez ele me garantiu que não prestava a atenção e que eu não deveria me preocupar com aquilo. Mas era tão difícil aceitar que ele tinha acesso aos meus pensamentos mais íntimos que a atmosfera sempre ficava tensa quando ele estava presente...

Carlisle também aparecia, ainda que com menor freqüência, para checar se Sirius precisava de alguma ajuda e para ver como ia a minha recuperação. Que, a saber, ia muito bem, obrigado. A cada nova visita de Carlisle, era atestado que eu melhorava espantosamente rápido e que logo poderia voltar para casa, e eu via aumentar uma tensão estranha que crescia entre nós. Sem que eu precisasse perguntar, ficou óbvio que Sirius nunca mais voltaria para casa e que, agora, seu lugar era com Carlisle e Edward.

Mas nenhum de nós mencionou sequer uma vez o que aconteceria quando eu estivesse finalmente curado. E, mais de uma vez – para minha sorte, longe da presença de Edward –, eu me peguei desejando que esse dia nunca chegasse. Que eu pudesse continuar a observá-lo em todo o seu esplendor dia após dia, sentindo seu toque frio cada vez que ele cuidava dos meus ferimentos ou passava um pano úmido pelo meu corpo a fim de limpá-lo. E eu nem queria pensar em quanto tempo fazia que eu estava sem um bom banho...

E esses momentos eram o resumo de todo o contato físico que tínhamos. Em qualquer outra circunstância, Sirius evitava veementemente me tocar ou ficar próximo de mim o suficiente para que eu fosse capaz de tocá-lo. Isso me afetava de uma maneira muito profunda e angustiante, já que tê-lo por perto novamente – num grau muito mais tentador e desejável do que antes! – e não poder nem ao menos tocá-lo era realmente frustrante.

Edward, que nem sempre era capaz de ignorar meus pensamentos, principalmente quando eu perdia o controle sobre eles, esquecendo totalmente de sua presença, aproveitara uma noite em que Sirius precisou sair para se alimentar e explicara-me o problema. Assim como a sede, outras características do novo corpo, e entre elas a força, eram difíceis de serem controladas.

Ainda que, por motivos que ele não quis me dizer, meu sangue não representasse uma tentação para Sirius, a força extra poderia ser um grande problema. Meu irmão ainda era um vampiro de pouco mais de um ano e, por isso, em pleno período de adaptação. Segundo Edward, ele temia acima de tudo perder o controle enquanto estivesse ao meu lado e causar ainda mais problemas para minha recuperação.

Assim, por essas e outras, fiquei verdadeiramente surpreso quando, numa dada manhã, Sirius apareceu com uma bacia metálica cheia d'água e apetrechos para barbear. Passei a mão no rosto e senti a pele bastante áspera. Eu nunca deixara a barba crescer e, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, preocupei-me com a minha aparência. Mas a expressão de Sirius não demonstrava nenhum tipo de desgosto ou nada do gênero. Um sorriso divertido preenchia seus lábios maravilhosos.

Um sorriso muito parecido com os que eu via em seus lábios nas melhores memórias que tinha dele. Um sorriso atrevido e maroto, que fazia seu rosto perfeito iluminar-se com alegria e um toque de malícia, fazendo meu coração falhar uma batida ao reconhecer aquele brilho especial em seus olhos negros.

O que é que você vai fazer com isso? – perguntei, olhando inquisitivo para a bacia posta no meu colo.

O que parece? – ele retrucou, sarcástico.

Eu posso perfeitamente ir caminhando até banheiro e eu mesmo fazer a minha barba... – reclamei, quando vi que ele preparava a espuma.

E onde ficaria a minha diversão? - ele perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando ao sentar-se do lado esquerdo da cama.

Ouvi dizer que o Mostro do Lago Ness voltou a aparecer, por que é que você não vai caçá-lo? – ironizei.

Primeiro que eu nunca gostei de frutos do mar, você sabe disso... – ele alfinetou, já espalhando a espuma em meu rosto, apesar dos meus protestos. – E nem de animais aquáticos em geral. – ele acrescentou, prevendo que eu argumentaria haver uma grande diferença entre "lago" e "mar". – E segundo, que já está na hora de você voltar para casa e Walburga não vai permitir que você entre em Grimmauld Place se não tiver totalmente apresentável, como um Black deve ser... – ele concluiu, seu tom de voz perdendo o divertimento.

Ah, claro. E tudo o que queremos é evitar que eu seja o próximo ponto chamuscado na tapeçaria... – retruquei, sarcástico. Ele revirou os olhos em resposta.

Ah, por favor, não seja chato, Regulus! Eu não faço a minha barba há quase dois anos... – ele pediu, seus olhos expressando intensamente o valor que ele dava para pequenas ações humanas como aquela. Suspirei, resignado.

Eu não sou seu animal de estimação... – ainda tentei protestar, mas já me rendendo ao toque suave de seus dedos com espuma no meu rosto.

Eu nunca disse que era... – ele respondeu, aproximando seu rosto do meu para checar se todo o meu maxilar já estava coberto por espuma.

Eu não queria admitir, mas, por mais patética que aquela cena pudesse parecer, eu comecei a gostar. Aquela proximidade descuidada me surpreendeu. Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu que eu era capaz de sentir seu hálito frio e o cheiro de café que sua pele exalava. Usei todas as minhas forças para controlar o impulso de aproximar meu rosto os poucos centímetros que faltavam, impedindo-me de beijá-lo.

Olhei para o teto, tentando desviar minha atenção. Sirius, aparentemente alheio aos meus sentimentos, começou a passar a lâmina fria pelo meu rosto e eu não conseguiria expressar o que eu senti naquele momento. Era absurdo como uma ação simples como aquela poderia despertar em mim sensações tão intensas.

A superfície lisa e gelada deslizou pela lateral do meu rosto e por toda a linha do meu maxilar. Seu dedo frio encostou no meu queixo, levantando-o para que ele pudesse raspar os pêlos mais próximos da minha garganta. Em seguida, ele tornou a se debruçar sobre mim, tentando alcançar meu lado direito. Mais uma vez aquela proximidade, aquele hálito fresco, aquele aroma de café...

Era ainda mais difícil com ele assim _tão_ perto. Sirius pareceu perceber isso e afastou-se um pouco. Ele também parecia nervoso, tão ou mais afetado pela nossa proximidade quanto eu. A lâmina em sua mão tremeu e, quando ele a aproximou do meu rosto novamente, devido à falta de controle, fez um pequeno corte na divisão entre meu maxilar e minha garganta, pouco abaixo da minha orelha direita.

Ardeu levemente, por causa do sabão da espuma, e eu reagi involuntariamente com um pulo. A bacia de água que estava no meu colo virou, derramando todo o seu conteúdo sobre mim.

Ótimo... – murmurei, irritado, não com o corte, mas com água quente e cheia de espuma derramada.

Desculpe-me... – ele murmurou, apressado. Antes que eu me desse conta de que ele tinha se mexido, ele já estava de volta com um pano, uma bolota de algodão e um anti-séptico.

Está tudo bem... – eu o tranqüilizei, passando a mão pelo corte. Um pequeno filete de sangue, escorrendo dos meus dedos.

Não se preocupe. Não foi fundo... – ele parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para mim. –Desculpe...

Não tem problema, Six. Eu já sobrevivi a cortes piores... – ele riu, concordando.

Mesmo assim. Sangrar na frente de um vampiro não é a coisa mais certa a se fazer... – ele ponderou, terminando de limpar a espuma do meu rosto com o pano.

Mesmo que esse vampiro já tenha tido a oportunidade para me matar, mais de uma vez e, mesmo assim não o fez? – instiguei, tentando arrancar dele a resposta que Edward havia me negado.

_Principalmente_ quando você não está correndo risco de vida, já que uma pessoa saudável é muito mais apetitosa... – ele completou, seus olhos brilhando intensamente por um breve segundo antes de desviá-los dos meus.

Vou tentar me lembrar diss... Aii! – a água com espuma entrou em contato com o corte ainda não totalmente cicatrizado no meu abdômen e o sabão fez o corte arder.

É melhor você tirar essa camisa molhada. Assim eu aproveito e limpo o outro corte também... - ele disse, enquanto molhava a bolota de algodão no anti-séptico.

Com calma, fiz o que ele tinha dito, sempre evitando movimentos bruscos para não prejudicar os pontos no abdômen. Eu achava que a tensão entre nós estava insuportável antes, mas eu estava errado em achar que não podia piorar. Quando fora a última vez que eu tirara a roupa na frente dele sem ser em situações de quase morte? Eu nunca fora preocupado com a minha aparência, mas não podia deixar de me sentir inferior diante de seu esplendor magnífico...

Ele virou meu rosto com delicadeza, passando a bolota de algodão no corte do pescoço. Arrepiei ao sentir líquido volátil do anti-séptico gelar a minha pele, fazendo todos os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçaram em resposta. Toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o pequeno corte e ele não percebeu os efeitos que aquele toque causou em mim.

Meus sentidos estavam doidos novamente, confusos e entorpecidos pela nossa proximidade. Seu rosto estava tão próximo do meu que eu fui capaz de perceber que as pequenas sardas claras que Sirius costumava ter no nariz, visíveis só de muito perto, tinham sumido. Sua respiração gélida e compassada misturava-se com a minha, quente e sem ritmo nenhum.

Ele passou o algodão mais duas vezes sobre o corte até estancar de uma vez o sangue. Era doentio demais da minha parte sentir-me excitado com aquilo? Aquela proximidade, aquela demonstração de carinho e cuidado. A sensação refrescante do anti-séptico tocando a minha pele...

Suspirei lascivamente quando senti seu hálito ainda mais próximo, soprando levemente o corte úmido do remédio. Só então Sirius percebeu minha condição e um sorriso pervertido preencheu seus lábios. Era o meu fim, eu sabia...

Ele molhou o algodão no líquido novamente, passando-o agora pela linha completa do meu maxilar. Eu sentia o cheiro forte do medicamento invadir e queimar minhas narinas, a pele sensível do meu rosto recém-barbeado reagindo àquele contato ardente. Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, soprando delicadamente o encontro entre meu maxilar e o pescoço e fazendo meu corpo inteiro se enrijecer.

Sem nunca me tocar, a não ser com a bolota de algodão embebida no anti-séptico, Sirius desceu pelo meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de sensações contrastantes: o frio do remédio refrescava a superfície da minha pele, enquanto, por baixo dela, um lastro de calor intenso se espalhava.

Sem falar, sem parar, Sirius continuou descendo. Demorou-se na base do meu pescoço, perto da clavícula, trabalhando ali com cuidado e dedicação. Agora estava claro que ele sabia exatamente os efeitos que estava causando em mim e, exatamente por isso, continuava com aquele lento e tortuoso passeio por meu corpo.

Minha mente estava confusa, nublada pelo prazer proibido que sentia pelo não-toque de Sirius, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. Nossa relação até então, embora tivesse uma boa quantidade de interesse físico, a meu ver, sempre fora mais que isso. E aquela loucura era a prova disso...

Afinal, quantas pessoas seriam capazes de sentir-se sexualmente excitadas quando um vampiro praticamente recém-nascido e sedento de sangue passa uma bolota de algodão com anti-séptico num corte? Era doentio, eu sabia. Mas também era maravilhoso. Demonstrava nossos sentimentos mais íntimos, utilizando para isso os gestos mais simples. Não era assim que os livros descreviam o amor: ter prazer na companhia da outra pessoa, nos gestos mais simples e cotidianos?

Era amor, e também era tesão. Uma vontade louca de interromper aquilo, de tocá-lo como era antigamente. De nos amarmos como era antigamente... Ele seguiu, passando pelos meus ombros, aumentando o frio que atingia minha pele e também o calor que corria em minhas veias. Interrompendo o fluxo dos meus pensamentos e fazendo-os perder a lógica do raciocínio.

Senti meu corpo todo se retesar, os poros da minha pele se fecharem, arrepiando novamente os pêlos do meu corpo. Ele desceu com o algodão pelo meu peito, passando-o entre os músculos do meu peitoral pouco definido. Eu nunca fora atlético, nem muito musculoso. Mas era magro e, segundo comentários gerais, geneticamente agraciado com um corpo bonito sem precisar de grandes esforços para mantê-lo em forma. Ao contrário de mim, Sirius sempre fora forte e definido.

Mesmo antes atingir o grau inacreditável de beleza em que se encontrava agora, ele sempre fora muito acima da média. Mas agora sua perfeição era simplesmente intangível, inalcançável... Perdi o fio dos meus pensamentos novamente, retornando das minhas lembranças para o momento presente quando meus mamilos endureceram quando o algodão gelado se aproximou deles e aquilo não era apenas um resultado do frio.

Aproximando seu rosto do meu peito, ele soprou novamente, fazendo meu cérebro ficar totalmente entorpecido de prazer. Ele fazia questão de não me tocar e isso confundia todos os meus sentidos. Mas, por mais que eu ansiasse por seu toque, aquele tipo de tortura quase sádica era ainda mais prazerosa. Ele riu quando fechei meus olhos, jogando o pescoço para trás em sinal claro de rendição. Eu estava à mercê de suas ações e só podia torcer para que ele não resolvesse parar nunca.

E ele não parou. Circundou meus mamilos rijos com o algodão úmido, fazendo-me arquear as costas contra a grade da cabeceira da cama. Ele soltou aquele seu riso característico, um som gutural que escapava do fundo da garganta e saia pelos lábios, ainda mais alto. Ele sabia o que eu estava sentindo e sabia o quanto aquilo estava me deixando louco. E, exatamente por isso, ele também sentia prazer.

Agora, ele descia em direção ao meu abdômen e eu não tinha certeza de até quando eu poderia agüentar aquilo. Minha excitação era literalmente visível e eu não me responsabilizaria pelos reflexos do meu corpo se ele continuasse com aquilo. Minha respiração falhou e os músculos do meu abdômen se contraíram involuntariamente ao toque do algodão. A sensação refrescante provocada pelo anti-séptico espalhou-se por toda a minha barriga em total contraste com o fogo que me queimava por dentro.

Ele desviou do corte, evitando a dor e a ardência que eu sentiria. É claro que o papel inicial do anti-séptico era justamente aquele, limpar ferimentos, desinfetando-os. Mas tudo o que menos queríamos naquele momento era parar com o prazer estranho e, ainda assim, maravilhoso. Qualquer bactéria que houvesse ali poderia esperar.

Meus olhos continuaram fechados e eu não fazia idéia de que expressão poderia estar em seu rosto. Eu esperava que fosse uma satisfação pelos efeitos que ele produzia em mim, mas não tive forças para abrir os olhos e verificar porque ele se aproximou da borda da minha calça e mais uma vez meu corpo me retesou, antecipando o prazer futuro e aproximando-se perigosamente do clímax...

Senti seus lábios frios e rígidos tocarem minha testa, um beijo terno e puro. Tão singelo e intenso como o prazer que eu sentia. Porém, subitamente, embora a sensação de frescor gélido ainda permanecesse em meu corpo, senti a pressão do algodão sumir. Abri meus olhos e meu irmão não estava mais lá. Olhei a minha volta, confuso. Tinha sido um beijo de adeus.

Suspirei, resignado. Desde que havia começado, muito tempo antes, eu já sabia que aquele dia chegaria. Ambos sabíamos que aquela situação não poderia durar, mas sempre evitamos falar sobre isso. Procuramos aproveitar cada segundo juntos e assim fora, sua companhia sendo meu maior prazer até o último segundo.

Ele havia partido e regressado. Por mim. E agora nossos mundos eram diferentes demais para que continuássemos juntos. E, novamente por mim, para meu bem, ele havia partido novamente. Exatamente como Edward me prevenira, ele temia pelo meu bem estar e não me colocaria em risco. E eu entendia isso. Ele era a minha maior tentação, mas eu nunca me permitiria fazer-lhe qualquer mal...

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei mais uma vez, recobrando aos poucos o controle do meu corpo ainda sensível. Sorri satisfeito. Afinal, quando a vida nos oferece um sonho muito além de qualquer expectativa, não é razoável lamentar quando ele chega ao fim.

**Nota:**

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. ("Twilight", Preface)


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

Eu olhava absorto para a xícara de café à minha frente. Deixei meus pensamentos vagarem livres enquanto admirava as espirais de fumaça que subiam do líquido quente. O aroma maravilhoso invadia minhas narinas, trazendo com ele memórias que eu teimava em não esquecer...

Era senso comum as pessoas comparem café com sexo, aludindo ao seu calor e sensualidade. Mas eu não podia concordar com isso. Desde que fora transformado, eu tinha outras necessidades básicas, a sede, por exemplo, era a mais fora delas. Mas o sexo não me fazia falta, até porque eu podia tê-lo na hora em que quisesse...

Senti o olhar de Edward sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele ouvia minhas reflexões. Olhei-o de lado. Ele dedilhava uma canção no piano, provavelmente compondo mais uma perfeita obra-prima. Havia um sorriso ladino em seus lábios perfeitos e extremamente tentadores. Mas eu não estava com humor para aquilo. Ele revirou os olhos, ironizando meu comentário mental e voltou a dedicar-se à partitura à sua frente.

Era o _sabor_ do café que mais me fazia falta. Tinha saudade de sentir seu calor aquecendo, às vezes até queimando, a minha garganta. De minha língua ser entorpecida pelo gosto forte e adocicado daquele líquido maravilhoso. Mas, agora, se eu colocasse o café na boca não sentiria mais nada disso...

Então só me restava apreciar seu o aroma. E sempre que a estranha ligação que eu tinha com Regulus acusava seus sentimentos extremos, era isso que eu fazia: pegava uma xícara de café, colocava-a sobre a mesa e passava os minutos seguintes a acompanhar as espirais de espuma subindo, aquele cheiro que eu tanto amava – e que agora, com meu olfato muito mais aguçado, eu podia aproveitar melhor – espalhando-se pelo ambiente até que o líquido esfriasse e as espirais desaparecessem.

Até hoje eu não sabia explicar por que eu era tão sensível aos sentimentos de Regulus. Por que eu fora literalmente capaz de vê-lo, mesmo estando a centenas de milhares de quilômetros de distância, separados por um enorme oceano, quando ele precisou de mim. Ou por que seu sangue nunca representou uma tentação para mim, nem mesmo quando eu era um vampiro neófito...

Carlisle criara a teoria de que cada um de nós, vampiros, levávamos da nossa vida humana aquilo que nos era mais latente e que, após a nossa transformação, tal característica era profundamente acentuada. Fora assim com sua vocação para médico e com a habilidade de Edward em ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas ao seu redor. Seguindo essa lógica, meu amor e devoção por Regulus eram o que eu tinha de mais intenso em mim enquanto estava vivo e, por isso, quando fui transformado uma ligação direta criou-se entre nós. Eu era capaz de saber quando ele tinha sentimentos extremos, fossem de dor ou de alegria. Se me concentrasse bastante, era até capaz de vê-lo onde quer que ele estivesse...

Mas essa estranha ligação, somada à minha impetuosidade e teimosia, quase lhe custou a vida. Revê-lo, ainda que por pouco tempo, fora muito bom, mas logo ficou claro que eu era uma ameaça para ele. Ainda que seu sangue não se apresentasse como uma tentação - muito pelo contrário, pois a idéia de feri-lo era inaceitável - outras características da minha nova vida colocavam-no em risco.

Nosso breve reencontro fora necessário para que ele me visse e entendesse o que eu me tornara. E para que soubesse que tudo o que eu havia feito tinha sido por ele. Ele seguiria com a vida dele, deixando-me vislumbrar aqueles pequenos lapsos de momentos tristes ou felizes. E eu sabia que ele sonhava comigo todas as noites...

Eu seguiria com a minha morte, sem me arrepender das escolhas que fiz e tentando aproveitar ao máximo as novas perspectivas que tinha em meu caminho. Ainda que separados pela vida e pela morte, o aroma do café nos uniria para sempre. E eu me lembraria dele quando visse as espirais de fumaça subindo de uma xícara de café fervendo, por toda a eternidade.

FIM.

N/A final: Ah, sim! Meu Ed também joga no lado arco-íris da força. XD E ele não é um _100-year-old virgin_... ¬¬ o que, a meu ver, deixa as coisas muito mais interessantes!

Soooo thanks a Just que criou o Chall de Vamps, que primeiramente inspirou essa fic… Luv-ya, dear! Mas também as mestras deste Chall, Dark Angel e Agata Ridlle, que o fizeram tão perfeitoso e tentador que, pela primeira, vez eu realmente consegui escrever para um challenge que não fosse criado pela Just. As linhas e os itens estavam simplesmente perturbadoramente obsessivos! Foi impossível não escrever! .

Milhões de agradecimentos também para a minha beta querida, a Giuli! Ela que é a beta mais rápida e eficiente do mundo!! Obrigada pela paciência e dedicação, flor! Eu não seria nada sem a sua ajuda! Prometo que um dia eu viro uma beta tão prestativa e dedicada quanto você! Beijão, querida!!

N/B: OMG. Sem mais comentários. Foi bom pra mim... XD Obrigada por confiar mais essa a mim, dear. Eu enlouqueceria se não tivesse betado ela. D


	7. Chapter 7

Eu tinha prometido à Just que escreveria esta cena (que ela quis cortar meu pescoço fora por eu não ter escrito na fic anterior) como presente de Natal e enviá-la para o chall de PWP dela... Pois é, estamos no final de março e quase que eu perco o prazo final do chall também. ¬¬ Em resumo, I suck at promises... =/

Mas se vale o ditado, _"antes tarde do que nunca"_, então aqui está, love, mesmo estando mais perto de "presente de aniversário adiantado" do que "presente de Natal atrasado"! XD

Hope you, all, like it! *.*

**.x.**

Passados quase quinze dias de seu acidente e em contínuo estado de recuperação, Regulus estranhou ao ver Sirius entrar no quarto com uma bacia metálica cheia d'água e apetrechos para barbear. Passando a mão no rosto, ele sentiu a pele bastante áspera. Nunca deixara a barba crescer e, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Regulus preocupou-se com a própria aparência. Mas ele tranqüilizou-se ao olhar novamente para o irmão, pois a expressão de Sirius não demonstrava nenhum tipo de desgosto ou nada do gênero. Na verdade, um sorriso divertido preenchia seus lábios maravilhosos.

Um sorriso muito parecido com os que Regulus via nos lábios do irmão em todas as melhores memórias que tinha dele. Um sorriso atrevido e maroto, que fazia seu rosto perfeito iluminar-se com alegria e um toque de malícia, fazendo o coração de Regulus falhar uma batida ao reconhecer aquele brilho especial em seus olhos negros.

_ O que é que você vai fazer com isso? – o caçula perguntou, olhando inquisitivo para a bacia posta no seu colo.

_ O que parece? – Sirius retrucou, sarcástico. Ele já tinha se decidido e nada mudaria sua decisão.

_ Eu posso perfeitamente ir caminhando até banheiro e eu mesmo fazer a minha barba... – reclamou, quando viu que ele preparava a espuma.

_ E onde ficaria a minha diversão? - ele perguntou, seus olhos se estreitando ao sentar-se do lado esquerdo da cama.

_ Ouvi dizer que o Mostro do Lago Ness voltou a aparecer, por que é que você não vai caçá-lo? – Regulus retrucou.

_ Primeiro, eu nunca gostei de frutos do mar, você sabe disso... – ele alfinetou, já espalhando a espuma no rosto do irmão, apesar dos protestos deste. – E nem de animais aquáticos em geral – ele acrescentou, prevendo que o irmão argumentaria haver uma grande diferença entre "lago" e "mar". – E, segundo, já está na hora de você voltar para casa e Walburga não vai permitir que você entre em Grimmauld Place se não tiver totalmente apresentável, como um Black deve ser... – ele concluiu, seu tom de voz perdendo o divertimento.

_ Ah, claro. E tudo o que queremos é evitar que eu seja o próximo ponto chamuscado na tapeçaria... – ele retrucou, sarcástico. Sirius revirou os olhos em resposta. Desde quando era demais querer deixar seu irmão caçula "apresentável"?

_ Ah, por favor, não seja chato, Regulus! Eu não faço a minha barba há quase dois anos... – ele pediu, alheio ao medo que começava a dominar o irmão. Seus olhos expressavam intensamente o valor que ele dava para pequenas ações humanas como aquela, fazendo Regulus suspirar, resignado.

_ Eu não sou seu animal de estimação! – ele ainda tentou protestar, mas já se rendia ao toque suave dos dedos de Sirius em seu rosto, e o medo da separação derretendo-se frente ao entusiasmo de Sirius.

Regulus não queria se render tão facilmente, queria lutar para ficar naquele quarto, enquanto aquilo significasse ficar perto de Sirius por mais tempo. Queria ficar ali, _precisava_ continuar naquele quarto, porque estava mais do que claro que Sirius não voltaria para a Grimmauld Place com ele. E nada poderia ser pior do que Grimmauld Place sem Sirius lá.

_ Eu nunca disse que era... – ele respondeu, aproximando seu rosto do de Regulus para checar se todo o maxilar já estava coberto por espuma e suprimindo a vontade de retrucar algo como "Você está mais para uma boneca de pano do que para um animal de estimação", só para irritá-lo ainda mais.

Mas não era isso que Regulus verdadeiramente representava para ele e não iria provocá-lo dessa maneira apenas pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo. Uma brincadeira daquele tipo era sádica demais até mesmo para um vampiro.

Regulus não queria admitir, mas, por mais patética que aquela cena pudesse parecer, ele começou a gostar. Aquela proximidade descuidada o surpreendeu. O rosto de Sirius tão perto do seu que ele era capaz de sentir seu hálito frio e o cheiro de café que a pele do irmão exalava. Ele usou todas as forças para controlar o impulso de aproximar seu rosto os poucos centímetros o impediam de beijá-lo.

Regulus olhou para o teto, tentando desviar a atenção enquanto Sirius, que usava todo seu pouco autocontrole para aparentar estar alheio a tais sentimentos, começou a passar a lâmina fria pelo rosto do irmão, fazendo Regulus perder completamente a linha de raciocínio e considerando absurdo como uma ação simples como aquela poderia despertar nele sensações tão intensas.

Ambos lutavam contra seus desejos mais íntimos. Regulus queria tocá-lo, sentir novamente a textura rígida e fria da pele de Sirius em contato com a sua, enquanto Sirius respirava com dificuldade, resistindo ao cheiro do sangue de Regulus que invadia suas narinas mesmo contra sua vontade.

A superfície lisa e gelada da lâmina deslizou pela lateral do rosto de Regulus e por toda a linha de seu maxilar. Com uma hesitação mínima que os sentidos humanos de Regulus nunca perceberiam, o dedo frio de Sirius encostou-se em seu queixo, levantando-o para que ele pudesse raspar os pêlos mais próximos da garganta. Em seguida, Sirius prendeu ainda mais a respiração e forçou-se a se debruçar novamente sobre Regulus, tentando alcançar com a lâmina o lado direito do rosto do irmão.

Mais uma vez aquela proximidade, aquele hálito fresco, aquele aroma de café deixaram os pensamentos de Regulus sem rumo, enquanto a grossa veia cheia de sangue pulsando tentadoramente na garganta de Regulus deixava os instintos de Sirius em alerta máximo. Era ainda mais difícil quando eles estavam assim _tão_ próximos.

Não agüentando a tensão e percebendo que também Regulus reagia estranhamente àquela proximidade, Sirius afastou seu corpo o máximo que pôde. A lâmina em sua mão tremeu e, quando ele a aproximou do rosto do outro novamente, devido à falta de controle, fez um pequeno corte na divisão entre o maxilar e a garganta, pouco abaixo da orelha direita.

O corte ardeu levemente, por causa do sabão da espuma, e Regulus reagiu involuntariamente com um pulo. A bacia de água que estava no seu colo virou, derramando todo o seu conteúdo sobre ele.

_ Ótimo... – murmurou, irritado, não com o corte, mas com água quente e cheia de espuma derramada.

_ Desculpe-me... – Sirius murmurou, apressado. Antes que Regulus se desse conta de que Sirius tinha se mexido, ele já estava de volta com um pano, uma bolota de algodão e um anti-séptico. Tudo o que ele _não_ precisava naquele momento era o sangue de Regulus mais evidente e tentador.

_ Está tudo bem... – Regulus o tranqüilizou, passando a mão pelo corte. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu dos seus dedos. Ambos fitaram, por um longo e tenso momento, o risco vermelho entre os dedos de Regulus. Os olhos de Sirius faiscaram por mais um segundo e depois se desviaram para o algodão e o anti-séptico em suas próprias mãos.

_ Não se preocupe. Não foi fundo... – Sirius parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão, sua voz claramente entrecortada pela falta de respiração. Ele precisava urgentemente dar um jeito naquele corte. Nem evitar respirar estava ajudando, o aroma do sangue entrava por sua boca quando ele a abria para falar. – Desculpe... – pediu, e mais saborosa lufada de ar entrou por seus lábios.

_ Não tem problema, Six. Eu já sobrevivi a cortes piores... – ele riu, nervoso, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Mesmo assim. Sangrar na frente de um vampiro não é a coisa mais certa a se fazer... – ele ponderou, forçando a descontrair o ambiente, sem sucesso, enquanto terminava de limpar a espuma do rosto de Regulus com o pano.

_ É mesmo? - ele perguntou, curioso com as reações do irmão.

Tudo em Sirius era novo e instigante para Regulus, mas a idéia de ser, de qualquer maneira possível, tentador para o irmão era irresistível demais para que ele pudesse ignorar aquele comentário. Existia em Regulus uma vontade insana de que Sirius o desejasse tanto quanto ele próprio desejava o irmão. Ainda que para finalidades diferentes, ele não se importava. Só o que queria era que os sentimentos fossem intensos e mútuos.

Decidido a provocar, Regulus levantou os dedos ainda manchados de sangue na altura dos olhos de Sirius, observando cada reação do irmão mais velho. Instantaneamente os olhos de Sirius ganharam um tom entre o vermelho e o roxo, quando veias riscaram a parte antes branca em volta das íris negras.

_ Será que é bom? – Regulus perguntou, ainda esfregando os dedos uns nos outros, espalhando o líquido rubro sobre eles. E, mesmo sem consciência disso, fazendo o aroma se acentuar ainda mais à frente de Sirius.

_ Regulus, por favor... – A voz de Sirius saiu sufocada, quase desesperada, seus olhos cobiçosos fixos nos dedos do irmão.

Antes que Sirius pudesse desviar o olhar, Regulus levou um dos dedos sujos de sangue à própria boca, tocando-o cautelosamente com a língua. Em seguida, ele fechou os lábios sobre o dedo, sugando o líquido ali existente. Saboreando o gosto estranho do próprio sangue, ele retirou o dedo agora limpo da boca, levantou o outro ainda manchado e, sem dizer uma única palavra, ofereceu-o ao irmão.

Era mais do que o vampiro podia suportar. Não apenas o cheiro do sangue que ainda infestava e ardia em suas narinas e boca, isso ele facilmente poderia remediar. Bastava sair correndo dali em uma velocidade extraordinária e ele estaria longe daquele aroma tentador antes que Regulus pudesse piscar os olhos. Não, não era só a tentação do sangue que o mantinha ali.

Como Regulus fizeram questão de demonstrar, eles precisavam um do outro e isso era algo indiscutível. Regulus ofereceria tudo o que pudesse para manter Sirius ali, para poder tocá-lo, para poder amá-lo. Sirius nunca resistira aos pedidos do irmão, não seria agora que teria forças o suficiente para lutar contra aquilo. A grande diferença é que o que Regulus queria daria prazer a ambos, enquanto o que Sirius queria faria ambos sofrer.

Sirius hesitou por longos e dolorosos segundos, seu rosto fechado, sem respirar e com os lábios contraídos, lutando contra as vontades instintivas que tentavam dominar sua consciência. Cansado de esperar, Regulus completou a aproximação de seu dedo até os lábios selados do irmão, manchando-os com uma impressão digital feita de sangue.

O vampiro não se permitiu abrir a boca, sabendo que o aroma e o gosto que assolariam sua língua seriam demais para que ele suportasse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava para resistir, ele sabia que não conseguiria mais sair dali. Sabia que não havia mais esperança para ambos, que seria o fim.

Só o que ainda era incerto o tempo que resistiria antes de finalmente matar a pessoa que mais amara em sua vida. Parecendo uma escultura de mármore – rígido, tenso e estático –, Sirius tentou recuperar o controle de si e do futuro que se desenrolava à sua frente. A gota d'água para sua resistência veio quando Regulus levou novamente o dedo ainda manchado de sangue aos próprios lábios, deixando neles a mesma impressão digital vermelha que Sirius tinha em seus lábios.

Agora o problema não era mais só o sabor do sangue de Regulus, isso ele suportara bem até aquele momento. Nem apenas o sabor dos lábios de Regulus, ele sempre soubera que um dia não teria mais direito de beijá-los. A tentadora _mistura_ de ambos tornara-se mais do que Sirius poderia suportar.

Regulus abriu os próprios lábios para lamber resto de sangue ainda existente em seu dedo, mas Sirius o interrompeu. A aproximação foi rápida e intensa, mas cuidadosa. Seus lábios frios e rígidos colaram-se aos quentes e macios do irmão com um pouco mais de força e urgência do que o vampiro gostaria. Ele sabia que um simples movimento mal-calculado poderia facilmente matar o irmão enquanto ele o beijava.

Regulus reagiu surpreso à rapidez da aproximação, involuntariamente arregalando os olhos e abrindo levemente os lábios. Era exatamente aquela a reação que ele _queria_ de Sirius. Era que ele desejava, ansiava e precisava, mas ele teve que admitir que não era propriamente a reação que ele_esperava._ Não depois de tanta hesitação e relutância que Sirius vinha demonstrando desde que se tornara um vampiro.

Eles se olharam nos olhos por um longo segundo. Rubi contra prata. Os olhos vermelhos e sedentos do vampiro demonstravam uma ânsia que não era apenas de sangue. E Regulus entendia porque era a mesma vontade louca e proibida que brilhava em suas íris cinza. Determinado a não perder mais tempo, principalmente porque os segundos deveriam parecer longas horas para Sirius, Regulus voltou a se aproximar do irmão, recomeçando o que ele próprio havia interrompido.

Várias sensações e sentimentos explodiram quando os lábios de ambos se reencontraram. Em Regulus, a satisfação de finalmente ter conseguido o que queria, o alívio de ter conseguido um meio para que Sirius ficasse e, principalmente, para que ele o tocasse. O gosto de seu próprio sangue acentuou-se em sua língua quando ele lambeu a mancha vermelha nos lábios gelados e duros do vampiro.

O frio vindo da pele de Sirius gelou os lábios de Regulus, fazendo uma sensação de formigamento se espalhar pela sua boca. Ele sabia que o irmão não precisava respirar, mas mesmo assim sentia o hálito frio saindo pela boca do irmão e batendo gélido em seu rosto, penetrando sua boca e amortecendo sua língua.

Sirius, por sua vez, lutava para não se deixar dominar pelo aroma inebriante do sangue de Regulus que entrava por sua boca. Quando sua língua finalmente tocou a mancha vermelha nos lábios do irmão, o sabor louca e tentadoramente adocicado espalhou-se por suas papilas gustativas.

Nada poderia ter preparado Sirius para a força daquela sensação. Embora ele tivesse sido veementemente avisado que resistir ao sangue para sempre seria mil vezes mais fácil do que prová-lo uma única vez e depois tentar não matar sua vítima, ainda sim ele não poderia supor aquela ânsia _um milhão_de vezes maior e mais apelativa.

Todos os seus sentidos se aguçaram, e ele era capaz de perceber cada mínima veia de Regulus pulsando violentamente contra sua pele pálida. Ele não saberia dizer se era o sabor do sangue humano ou então do sangue de _Regulus_, que era também o seu próprio sangue, que o fazia se sentir assim, mas o que ele sabia era que ele queria mais. Ele precisava de muito mais.

Mesmo em sua antiga forma humana, tudo em Sirius sempre fora a maior tentação de Regulus, tudo o que ele mais desejava e ânsia, o maior de seus pecados. Contudo, agora era Regulus que representava tudo isso, a tentação, o desejo e o pecado, para Sirius. E nada poderia dar mais felicidade ao caçula.

Finalmente ambos estavam equilibrados em seus graus de dependência. Naquele exato momento, com os lábios manchados colados um no do outro, com as línguas se tocando e espalhando o sabor do sangue, Regulus ansiava pelo frio da pele de Sirius tão intensamente quanto Sirius queria o calor do sangue de Regulus.

O beijo se aprofundou e se intensificou, tornando impossível que ambos se satisfizessem apenas com ele. Sem medo ou qualquer sombra de arrependimento, Regulus atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço do irmão, puxando-o mais para perto de si, sentindo o frio de sua pele não mais apenas em sua boca, mas também em suas mãos e braços que percorriam o pescoço, nuca e cabelos do irmão.

Era o frio mais maravilhoso que ele já sentira. Um frio que despertava nele um calor sem precedentes, fazendo seu sangue pulsar rapidamente em suas veias enquanto seu coração batia freneticamente. Era um frio que eriçava todos os pêlos do seu corpo, fazendo arrepios descerem pela sua espinha. Arrepios leves e deliciosos que ele não poderia atribuir unicamente ao frio...

Quando os lábios de ambos estavam novamente limpos e sem mancha alguma do sangue, os instintos de Sirius rugiram por mais. Não havia outra hipótese, não existia outra opção nem alternativa que não fosse conseguir provar mais e mais do sangue de Regulus. E se ele poderia fazer isso de uma maneira que acrescentasse prazer aos dois, então por que não fazê-lo?

Com todo o cuidado e delicadeza que seus novos reflexos permitiam, Sirius separou seus lábios dos do irmão e, antes que Regulus pudesse pensar em reclamar ou esboçar qualquer reação, ele começou a trilhar uma linha difusa de pequenos beijos pelo maxilar e pescoço do irmão.

Regulus nem sequer teve tempo de pensar em reagir quando os lábios gelados de Sirius começaram a acariciar sua pele quente. Mais arrepios percorreram a espinha de Regulus, fazendo-o estremecer e, dessa vez, eles eram totalmente desconectados do frio que os lábios e o hálito de Sirius emanavam.

A cada beijo, a cada toque de seus lábios na pele macia do irmão, o vampiro sentia a intensidade das veias de Regulus pulsando sob ela, apreciando o aroma tentador que a pele dele emanava, antecipando o sabor delicioso que o sangue fluído e abundante teria. Ao aproximar sua trilha de beijos do pequeno corte que dera início a tudo isso, Sirius respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro do sangue fresco que ainda escorria minimamente dali.

Por mais que seus instintos de irmão mais velho e super-protetor gritassem contra aquilo, Sirius deixou que aquele cheiro dominasse seus pensamentos e o convencesse de que se era isso que Regulus queria e era isso que ele próprio queria, então era a coisa certa a fazer.

Aproximou sua boca ainda mais do corte e, sem hesitar por um único segundo, passou a língua por ele, lambendo as poucas gotas de sangue que ainda ameaçavam escorrer pelo pescoço de Regulus. O sabor que preencheu sua boca quando o líquido vermelho entrou em contato com sua língua foi ainda mais arrebatador que o anterior.

O sabor do sangue nos lábios de Regulus, tão imensamente tentador pelo local em que se encontrava, voltou a dominar a consciência de Sirius. O sabor era doce e intenso, espalhava-se por toda a extensão de sua língua, preenchendo seus pensamentos e fazendo sua garganta formigar. Ele queria e precisava de mais, muito mais.

Mas ele ainda teria que esperar para ter mais. Se Regulus se oferecia a ele assim, inteiramente e de livre e espontânea vontade, ele merecia ter o que tanto desejava, merecia ter aquilo pelo que ele estava mais do que disposto a morrer. Sirius devia isso ao irmão, e também a ele próprio.

Afastando-se um pouco do corte, Sirius continuou descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço do irmão até chegar à clavícula. Sirius puxou a gola da camisa para o lado na intenção de continuar os beijos pelo ombro e peito de Regulus, mas acabou rasgando a camisa.

_ Ops... – ele disse, um sorriso maroto surgindo em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos vermelhos fixavam as íris prateadas do irmão.

_ Eu não gostava dessa camisa mesmo... – Regulus respondeu, prontamente, odiando aquele pedaço de tecido idiota que impedira Sirius de continuar a beijá-lo.

O sorriso de Sirius alargou-se ainda mais. Sem um mínimo de esforço, ele passou o dedo pela fenda recém-aberta da camisa, aumentando-a da gola até a barra. Quando a pele fria e rígida do dedo de Sirius percorreu a pele de seu tronco e abdômen em direção à sua cintura, todo o pouco auto-controle que ainda restava em Regulus foi para o espaço.

Com muito mais dificuldade do que o irmão, Regulus também conseguiu tirar a camisa de Sirius. Ambos se olharam por um longo momento, apreciando o corpo um do outro. Regulus perdeu ainda quase um minuto contemplando aquele corpo do qual ele pensara conhecer cada músculo muito melhor que os seus próprios estava ainda mais mudado que o rosto e os olhos do irmão.

A musculatura anteriormente firme e levemente definida, agora aparentava uma completa rigidez marmórea, possibilitando a Regulus visualizar a posição extensão de cada músculo e tendão. No segundo seguinte, Regulus lançou novamente os braços ao redor do irmão, puxou-o sobre seu corpo e colou sua pele fervente contra a superfície marmórea do corpo de Sirius.

Regulus mandou todos os pensamentos para o Inferno quando sentiu a pele de seu peito e abdômen se contrair devido ao frio súbito que assolou todo o seu corpo quando Sirius deitou-se sobre ele, obviamente segurando muito de seu próprio peso para que Regulus não fosse esmagado. Apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos, Sirius retomou a trilha de beijos, espalhando-a agora pelo peito e abdômen do irmão.

Os mamilos de Regulus endureceram quando Sirius aproximou-se deles, o frio de seus lábios e hálito eriçando também a leve penugem de seu peito. Um gemido rouco escapou da boca de Regulus quando o irmão passou a língua demoradamente por cada um deles, tornando-os extremamente sensíveis ao mínimo toque.

Depois de beijar cuidadosamente a cada centímetro da pele do peito e abdômen de Regulus, Sirius resolveu que agora era hora de ele tomar a iniciativa de seguir em frente. Subindo seu rosto para beijar novamente os lábios do irmão, ele encaminhou suas mãos ágeis para o cós do pijama de Regulus, livrando-se da peça em menos de um segundo.

A rapidez dos movimentos de Sirius despertou novamente a atenção de Regulus, até então amortecida pelas sensações inebriantes que o toque da pela fria de Sirius vinha causando nele. Ele estava ciente de que agora não havia mais volta, de Sirius não seria cruel a ponto de ir até ali se não tivesse intenção de continuar, sabia que agora seu destino estava selado e que ele pagaria um preço alto para ter o que tanto desejava.

Sem um segundo pensamento sobre o que aconteceria _depois_, preocupando-se só em ter tempo suficiente para desfrutar satisfatoriamente do _agora_, Regulus tentou afastar o corpo de Sirius o bastante para que suas mãos alcançassem o zíper de sua calça. Bufou, frustrado, quando obviamente não conseguiu fazer o vampiro mover-se um único centímetro.

_ Você sabe que isto não é justo, não sabe? – ele falou, separando seus lábios dos do irmão e indicando sua completa nudez em comparação com o irmão apenas sem camisa.

Sirius riu da impaciência dele, tirando ele próprio sua calça, juntamente com a roupa de baixo, num movimento rápido demais para os olhos de Regulus acompanharem. Um segundo depois, já inteiramente nu, Sirius esticou os braços, tocando o peito desnudo do irmão com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita, enquanto depositava a mão esquerda carinhosamente sobre o joelho dele.

Com seus sentidos tão aguçados, mesmo um contato tão leve e limitado possibilitava a Sirius sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Regulus. Buscando apreciar melhor aquele calor, ele levou sua própria mão à altura do peito, colocou-a sobre a mão de Regulus, fazendo com que não só a ponta dos dedos, mas toda a palma se encostasse em seu peito.

Regulus estremeceu mais uma vez com o frio que vinha de Sirius e subia com uma sensação de formigamento, partindo da palma e espalhando-se por todo o corpo. Cada novo arrepio, mais intenso e prazeroso que o anterior, fazia com que ele desejasse que sua pele nunca se acostumasse com aquilo.

Foi simplesmente impossível para Regulus não pensar no fato de que, se toques tão simples provocavam sensações tão deliciosas, toques mais ousados com certeza elevariam exponencialmente o prazer. Querendo mais, _precisando_ de mais, Regulus atirou-se contra Sirius, puxando-o contra si novamente e reiniciando a beijá-lo fervorosamente.

Sem deixar que suas bocas se afastassem por muito tempo, Sirius posicionou-se entre as pernas de Regulus, deixando que seus joelhos se acomodassem no colchão. Aquela não era exatamente a posição preferida de nenhum dos dois, mas era a que melhor ajudaria Sirius a manter o controle de si mesmo.

Numa troca de olhares mudos, como que pedindo permissão para continuar, Sirius olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos cinzentos de Regulus por um longo momento. Ele sabia que teria que manter o contato visual a todo custo, permitindo que as mudanças expressas no rosto de Regulus guiassem seus movimentos. Era a única chance que ele tinha de não se deixar levar pela própria força descomunal e matar Regulus antes mesmo de mordê-lo.

Entendendo as intenções de Sirius, Regulus acomodou-se melhor sobre o travesseiro, apoiando as costas no colchão e flexionando os joelhos nas laterais do corpo do irmão. Expressando sua completa rendição ao que quer que Sirius pudesse lhe fazer, ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. Não importava mais. Ele conseguiria o que tanto desejava, aquilo de que que tanto precisava. Nada mais tinha importância a não ser relaxar e aproveitar ao máximo possível tudo o que estava para vir.

_ Eu preciso que você olhe para mim, Reg... – Sirius murmurou, sua voz fraca e demonstrando um pouco de receio, enquanto colocava as mãos por baixo dos joelhos flexionados do irmão para trazê-lo mais para perto. – preciso que seus olhos me digam quando parar...

_ Eu não vou querer que você pare... – Regulus retrucou, convicto. Ele preferiria morrer com Sirius a ter que parar depois de terem começado.

_ Eu não quero machucar você mais do que já vou... – Sirius explicou, seus olhos tentando memorizar cada centímetro do rosto do irmão. Ele queria se lembrar do sorriso, dos olhos fechados de felicidade. – Por favor, não me deixe carregar o peso da sua morte na minha consciência... Toda a eternidade é muito tempo!

Ao notar a angústia na voz de Sirius, Regulus abriu os olhos. Sirius não poderia desistir agora. Ele não sobreviveria a tamanha frustração. Tinha que ser forte, para que Sirius não resolvesse 'salvá-lo' e, com isso, acabasse por matá-lo de desapontamento.

_ Por favor... – Regulus pediu, seus olhos completando mudamente tudo o que seus lábios não pronunciaram. O desejo que sentia, a necessidade que tinha de entregar-se mais uma vez, tudo isso brilhando nas íris prateadas.

Era mais do que o bom senso de Sirius poderia suportar. O cheiro do sangue ainda preenchia o quarto, o gosto recém provado ainda queimava sua garganta e agora Regulus oferecia-lhe seu corpo inteiramente. Quem em sã consciência se entregaria assim, tão completamente? E, ainda mais, quem em são consciência rejeitaria uma oferta tão tentadoramente maravilhosa?

Sirius finalmente se convenceu. Endireitou o tronco e, aproximando seu quadril do vão entre as pernas de Regulus, ele deixou que seus corpos se encaixassem tão perfeitamente como sempre acontecia. Quando Sirius começou a entrar, lenta e cuidadosamente, em Regulus, o caçula reprimiu um grito em sua garganta.

A rigidez de Sirius era algo sem precedentes e, somado ao frio de sua pele, causavam uma dor inicial muito maior do que ele poderia esperar. Mas ele sabia que Sirius o observava e que qualquer mínima demonstração da dor que sentia o faria parar, o faria se afastar. E a _essa_ dor, Regulus sabia que não sobreviveria.

O frio que queimara seu interior ao entrar, logo começou levemente a anestesiá-lo. Era uma sensação tão estranha e prazerosa que ele não sabia exatamente como classificar. Regulus sentia cada centímetro de Sirius entrando vagarosamente dentro de si, numa mistura cada vez mais enlouquecedora de dor e prazer.

Uma sensação de formigamento espalhou-se por suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio gélido e profundo subia por suas costas quando Sirius parou de se mover, já completamente dentro do irmão. Seus olhos, púrpura e famintos, fitavam-no intensamente, procurando qualquer sinal de que tinha sido demais e que ele deveria parar enquanto ainda conseguia controlar-se.

Para Sirius, tudo aquilo também era novidade. Seus novos sentidos elevaram exponencialmente as sensações daquele momento. Sentia o calor de Regulus envolvendo-o centímetro por centímetro, espalhando-se por sua pele fria. Cada um dos seus sentidos, cada mínima parte de seu corpo gritava de desejo, tanto pelo prazer absurdo que começava a preencher o corpo e a consciência de ambos, quanto pelo sangue que corria veloz pelas veias pulsantes de Regulus.

Seus olhos estavam presos no rosto do irmão e ver Regulus tentar disfarçar a dor que sentia era quase uma tortura para ele. Afastando minimamente seu quadril, Sirius começou a deslizar para fora de Regulus, mas o caçula o interrompeu, segurando-o pelos pulsos e posicionando as mãos do irmão na própria cintura.

Regulus deslizou suas próprias mãos pelos braços de Sirius até alcançar seus cotovelos. Com um pequeno impulso do tronco, ele içou o próprio corpo para cima do colo de Sirius, impedindo que o irmão saísse completasse de si. Soltando o seu peso inteiramente no quadril e deslizando lentamente para baixo, Regulus tornou a envolver Sirius por completo.

Um suspiro sôfrego e dolorido escapou dos lábios de Regulus quando seu quadril encontrou a base do de Sirius. O frio que dominava seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que queimava também amortecia e ele precisaria de mais um tempo para se acostumar aquilo. Levantou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar a umidade que teimava em preencher seus olhos.

Tentando distrair um pouco a dor claramente estampada no rosto de Regulus, Sirius buscou os lábios do irmão e o beijou intensamente. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer lentamente as costas de Regulus, apertando-o levemente contra si e aumentando ao máximo o contato entre os dois corpos.

O frio de Sirius invadia o corpo de Regulus por todas as direções, as mãos dele nas suas costas, os peitos colados, os quadris encaixados, as bocas se beijando... Como tanto frio poderia provocar tanto calor nenhum dos dois entendia. E nem estavam interessados em saber. Em pouco tempo os traços de dor do rosto de Regulus sumiram, dando lugar à ânsia por mais.

Sirius estava com os joelhos dobrados e apoiados no colchão, seu quadril sentado sobre os próprios calcanhares, os braços envolvendo as costas do irmão para segurá-lo junto a si. Regulus, por sua vez, encontrava-se para inteiramente sentado no colo de Sirius, seu rosto centímetros acima do de Sirius, suas pernas afastadas nas laterais do corpo do irmão, seus pés sem apoio no colchão.

Na época em que Sirius ainda era humano, aquele posição teria se tornado levemente desconfortável em pouco tempo, já que ele teria que sustentar todo o peso do irmão sobre seus joelhos dobrados. Mas a falta de desconforto com a imobilidade era uma característica vampírica sobre a qual, até então, Sirius não tinha uma opinião formada. Agora, achava simplesmente ótimo poder permanecer indefinidamente na mesma posição. Ficaria assim para sempre, se pudesse...

Regulus abraçou o pescoço de Sirius com força, forçando-se a subir seu quadril um pouco. Mais um suspiro quente escapou de seus lábios, perdendo-se nos cabelos de Sirius a sua frente. Tornou a soltar seu peso, deslizando novamente para baixo. Sirius ergueu a cabeça para que seus rostos se aproximassem e os lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez.

Percebendo que, apesar do frio constante, a dor diminuíra consideravelmente, Regulus voltou a subir e a descer, com mais rapidez e entusiasmo. Uma das mãos de Sirius saiu das costas de Regulus, indo diretamente para sua cintura, ajudando-o a estabelecer um ritmo lento e preciso de subidas e descidas que começavam a pôr à prova o controle que o vampiro tão bravamente estava exercitando.

Gemidos cada vez mais altos e intensos, vindos de ambos, começaram a preencher o ar. Regulus deixou a cabeça pender para trás quando Sirius o apertou mais contra si. Aumentando o ritmo, Sirius impulsionava-se com cada vez mais força e velocidade para dentro de Regulus, ao mesmo tempo em que o membro do irmão era friccionado pelo contato dos dois corpos tão próximos.

Assim como o frio, o prazer também invadia Regulus por todos os ângulos. Os arrepios nas costas continuavam, cada centímetro de Sirius dentro dele provoca explosões de prazer seqüenciais, seu próprio membro sendo constantemente estimulado pela pressão entre os corpos. Gemidos altos, entrecortados por suspiros sôfregos saiam pelos lábios dele.

Sirius aumentava gradativamente a velocidade e a força de seus movimentos, penetrando Regulus cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. O prazer percorria todo corpo de Regulus e ele sabia o que estava por vir. E ele não queria que acabasse. E ele sabia que só havia uma maneira de que aquilo pudesse durar para sempre.

_ Sirius... – ele gemeu, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, dando a Sirius inteiro acesso a seu pescoço, enquanto seus braços se estreitavam ao redor do pescoço do irmão, impulsionando seu próprio corpo na seqüência agora desritmada de movimentos desesperados.

_ Regulus... – o vampiro suspirou, angustiado, puxando a cintura do irmão para mais perto de si, sem nunca interromper o ritmo. Ele sabia que era insanidade tomar uma decisão como aquela num momento em que seu cérebro estava tão longe do funcionalmento racional. – Eu não...

_ Por favor, Sirius... – Regulus o interrompeu, sua voz sem uma gota de incerteza ou hesitação.

Sirius olhou por um instante o rosto determinado do irmão, a centímetros do seu. Os olhos de Regulos ainda estavam fechados, os lábios entreabertos pela respiração entrecortada, enquanto o corpo dele se movimentava desritmadamente sobre o seu. Não era lógico, não era racional, ele sabia. Mas, pensando bem, quando é que tinha sido?

_ Te amo... – Sirius sussurou no ouvido de Regulus, ao aproximar seus lábios ainda incertos do pescoço do irmão.

O caçula sentiu os lábios frios do irmão acariciando sua pele arrepiada, a língua dele passando pelo corte ainda não cicatrizado enquanto os braços de Sirius traziam o corpo de Regulus para mais e mais perto, intensificando os movimentos de ambos.

_ Me ame _para sempre_ então... – Regulus gemeu, enbrenhando seus dedos ainda mais nos cabelos negros do irmão e puxando o rosto de Sirius em direção ao seu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo todo tremia e se retesava em resposta ao ápice de prazer que ele havia atingido.

Com as sensações do orgasmo ainda atordoando seus sentidos, em meio aos altos níveis de prazer e a satisfação que percorriam seu corpo intorpecido, Regulus sentiu a dor lacinante das presas de Sirius se cravando em seu pescoço.

O sangue jorrou da ferida instantaneamente, enchendo a boca de Sirius num fluxo incontrolável. Mesmo já tendo provado do sangue que havia escorrido do corte pouco tempo antes, o sabor de sangue não só fresco, mas também em abundância quase levou Sirius à loucura.

Vindo diretamente das artérias para a boca de Sirius e, por isso, quase sem contato nenhum com o oxigênio do ambiente, a consistência do sangue era muito diferente do sangue oxidado que ele provara anteriormente. Era como provar de um alimento envelhecido que, embora conservasse algumas características nutricionais e até mesmo um leve resquício do sabor, não podia ser comparado com o paladar do alimento fresco e feito na hora.

Deliciando-se com cada gota de sangue que sugava do pescoço do irmão, Sirius sentiu o calor das veias de Regulus descer pela sua garganta, aquecendo-o internamente. Ele sentiu o aperto das mãos de Regulus em seus cabelos enfraquecer lentamente, até que os braços dele penderam molemente nas laterais do corpo.

A cada gole que Sirius tomava, o corpo de Regulus enfraquecia ainda mais. Ele sabia que estava matando o irmão, que com certeza o mataria se não parasse imediatamente, mas o sabor do sangue morno inundando sua boca e envolvendo sua língua parecia ser mais forte que sua força de vontade.

Com o calor de seu sangue sendo sugado por Sirius, o corpo de Regulus esfriou consideravelmente e seu rosto empalideceu, dando-lhe um aspecto doentio e enfraquecido. Sabendo que era culpa sua e que só cabia a ele próprio dar um fim no sofrimento de Regulus, Sirius observava desesperado as rápidas transformações que se passavam com o irmão.

Ele _fora_ avisado de que era isso que acontecia, que não havia volta, que seria impossível parar. Mas ele não resistira a tentação, e agora Regulus morreria em seus braços, vítima de sua ânsia por sangue. Por seu _próprio_ sangue que corria nas veias do irmão caçula e naquele momento inundava sua boca sedenta por mais e mais sangue...

_Si...ri...us... – o sussuro que escapou dos lábios abertos num sorriso debilitado foi tão fraco e fragmentado que, sem a audição ampliada característica dos vampiros, Sirius nunca teria ouvido.

Era um último adeus, dito com amor e não com raiva. Com compreensão e não repreendimento. Era mais do que Sirius merecia e tudo o que ele ardentemente desejava: que Regulus o perdoasse e soubesse que fora o amor que sentia por ele que tinha compelido Sirius a se entregar nessa loucura sem fim de sangue e luxúria.

Mesmo sem conseguir afastar seus lábios da garganta do irmão, ainda sugando freneticamente o sangue que escorria cada vez mais fraco do ferimento feito por suas presas, Sirius notou que parecia muito mais difícil e desesperador parar de impulsionar-se para dentro de Regulus, parar de puxar o irmão em sua direção, para de tê-lo daquela maneira alucinantemente maravilhosa.

Ao se dar conta de que cada gota de sangue que saía do corpo de Regulus afastava ainda mais as chances de poder continuar a amá-lo daquela forma, e usando toda a força de vontade que Sirius nem sabia existir dentro de si, ele abandonou o ferimento no pescoço do irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o corpo maleável de Regulus para si mais uma vez, atingindo o ápice de seu prazer.

Regulus estava quase inconsciente, mas o sorriso fraco ainda preenchia seus lábios pálidos enquanto o sangue ainda escorria pelo seu pescoço. Sirius o deitou o mais confortavelmente que pôde na cama e, sem demora, levou o próprio pulso aos lábios, causando ali um pequeno ferimento.

O sangue de Sirius demorou alguns segundos para aparecer pelo ferimento e, quando finalmente algumas gotas começaram a sair, densas e grossas, ele se apressou em aproximar o pulso ensangüentado dos lábios frios de Regulus, forçando o líquido a escorrer para dentro da boca do irmão.

Ele ouvira o vampiro que o transformara falar que o sangue vampiro era capaz de operar "milagres" – ele próprio sendo uma prova disso – e, mais do que nunca, desejou, ou melhor, _rezou_ para que houvesse tempo o suficiente para o veneno presente em seu sangue pudesse agir.

Sirius nunca presenciara uma transformação que não tivesse sido a sua própria, e a lembrança da dor excruciante que preenchia toda a sua memória não o ajudava a decifrar as reações de Regulus para entender o que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. Não havia mais esperanças para a vida humana de Regulus; ela estaria acabada em minutos, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Mas a idéia que antes Sirius mais repudiava agora era sua a única escolha, sua única esperança. E, quando Regulus se contorceu na cama, convulcionando em espasmos de dor e agonia, Sirius soube que, passados os momentos traumáticos da transformação, eles estariam juntos para sempre.

**.x.**

N/A:Blah. Não sei se isso ficou mesmo uma PWP legítima... Talvez tenha plot de mais e pornografia de menos... ¬¬ mas tudo bem, o que importa é o que ela significa para mim. Um grande avanço já que é a minha primeira NC slash! *.*

Agradecimentos mil a Just, que criou este chall tão lindo e tentador e que me pediu para escrever esta cena de presente de Natal para ela mas que eu só consegui terminar agora, 3 meses depois.... Pra você, amore! Espero que goste! E também a Giuli, minha beta toddynho que, apesar dos protestos da mãe dela, não me abandona nunca nos meus projetos mais doidos e, como sempre, arrumou todos os acentos faltando, as letras erradas e as palavras e vírgulas fora de lugar, além da indispensável ajuda em cortar os excessos e trechos indigestos demais... ¬¬ Tks, Sweetie, you rock my world! \o/


	8. Chapter 8

J. P. Malfoy.  
2009-10-29 . chapter 7

Eu adorei...  
A mistura das historias tudo tudo adorei adorei  
bem q pudia ter uma continuação né?

bjs

Miss Just  
2008-08-24 . chapter 6

Bendito seja o dia em que eu ganhei o I chall de Vamps e criei o segundo e ainda mais bendito seja o dia em que eu te fiz gostar de SiReg :D  
Ai, Sami, esta fic ficou uma fofura intesamente linda! Eu juro que andei mais de duas semanas a babar para o cheiro do café e a olhar de lado para as bolotas de algodão!  
Ok, pode ser verdade que os machucados e as cicatrizes doem mais na vida real, mas eu não me importava de me atirar para a frente de um camião se isso implicasse o Sirius a tomar conta de mim daquela forma *_*  
E tu ainda me estás a dever a Nc T_T!  
Eu quero um Sirius vampiro para mim!!  
Nunca pensaste num possível reencontro SiReg? *pisca imensamente* ! Tipo projecto de férias :D ^^  
E congrats pelo chall de obsessão, dear ^^  
Bjos! ;*

Miss Just  
2008-06-05 . chapter 1

Sem comentário até sair o resultado do chall :mrgreen:


End file.
